Love is the Sweetest Revenge
by penguinsfan19
Summary: The animals of the Central Park Zoo have thrown a surprise birthday party for her! sequel to the Revenge of Blowhole.
1. A Villain Partnership

A heavy rainstorm strikes the dark and silent streets of New York City on a mid April night, while a solitary being wearing a dark brown trench coat speeds into a pitch black alleyway on a scooter. The being suddenly stops his scooter a few inches from two large masses of black, the being on the scooter gulped as he stared at the two dark masses that were at least three feet taller than he was. The being on his scooter cringed as he watched one of the masses grab something really long, and then blinked as a sudden green-yellow light appeared from a dark red and black staff in one of the men's right hand. This man's comrade was in a fighting stance with his staff aiming directly at the scooter guy and preparing his staff to kill the stranger.

"Are you Dr. Blowhole?" the man said as he aimed his staff at the being on the scooter.

"Yes I am." Dr. Blowhole replied sternly as he removed his trench coat to reveal his true form.

"Devlin, why the heck are we talking to a dolphin?" the man muttered to his comrade, who was lighting up the alleyway with his staff.

"Uh, because we need each other's help to defeat our foes, Sir." Devlin shrugged.

"That's right and Devlin, Can you please call me High Commander or just Seamus." High Commander Seamus sighed.

"I will do that from now on, High Commander." Devlin answered his Commander.

"Thank you Devlin." Seamus uttered. "Now on to more important matters, my lieutenant has told me that you have a pretty good plan to capture each of our foes, Dr. Blowhole."

"Yes I do, High Commander Seamus and it is to capture the two leaders of our enemies." Dr. Blowhole informed the two Destroyers of the plan.

"Ok, then what is the next phase in your plan, Blowhole?" Devlin asked the dolphin.

"Phase two is to torture Skipper and Sam Logan until they are begging for us to kill them." Dr. Blowhole snickered.

"I like your plan, Blowhole." Seamus and Devlin added in unison.

"I haven't even told the best part yet." Blowhole smirked.

"What's the best part?'' Devlin inquired.

"Skipper and Sam have been dating each other for eight months now, which means they will be easier to capture." Dr. Blowhole acknowledged.

"This information can't possibly have anything to do with the plan?'' Devlin questioned Blowhole.

"Devlin, you're not seeing the point to the information." Seamus stated in a sigh.

"What point?" Devlin sighed.

"The point is that since Skipper and Sam are dating each other, We can probably capture them at the same time without a much of a fight." Seamus explained to his Lieutenant.

"Oh, of course, why didn't I see it before?" Devlin stammered slightly.

"Alright, now I will lead you two back to my lair..." Dr. Blowhole replied before he noticed that Devlin and Seamus used their staffs to teleport the three of them to Blowhole's Lair.

Blowhole gasped as he saw all his high-tech computers and army of lobsters appear suddenly in front of him. Meanwhile, Seamus and Devlin took a look around to find the rooms they would be staying in until they eliminated Skipper and Sam with some help from Dr. Blowhole. Each of their rooms had its own bathroom and a big computer screen that showed all the Habitats of the Central Park Zoo, but one habitat in particular was displayed on the computer screens: the penguin Habitat and not just the outside, but also everything on the inside. Devlin and Seamus stared at the screen in awe as they saw the penguins sleeping soundly in what appeared to be a concrete home or Headquarters were they did their day to day things. After several minutes of staring in absolute awe over the penguins HQ, Seamus and Devlin observed the five penguins sleeping in concrete bunks in the wall to find Sam and the one that Blowhole called Skipper. Devlin found Sam within a couple of minutes and pointed her out to High Commander Seamus as he continued to look for Skipper, but didn't know which one Skipper could be as a swish sound entered the room.

"Ahh, I see you two have found much interest in the Computer screens!" Dr. Blowhole sighed.

"Uh yes, Blowhole, which penguin is Skipper?" Devlin asked.

"Let's see, he is in the bottom bunk right below Sam." Blowhole stated as he showed a sleeping Skipper on the computer screen.

"What are the other penguins names?" Seamus inquired.

"Kowalski is sleeping in the top bunk, Rico is sleeping in the bunk above Sam, and Private is sleeping in the bunk below Kowalski." Dr. Blowhole explained as he showed each of the penguins on the computer screen.

"Interesting names." Devlin muttered.

"My foes are into the good-guy commando and covet operations thing." Dr. Blowhole huffed in a irritated sigh.

"Now, we wait for Skipper and Sam to be alone." Seamus acknowledged to Devlin and Blowhole.

''That won't take too long because Sam and Skipper always go for a walk with each other every night at 9:00pm." Blowhole added.

"Excellent, but where do they walk to exactly?'' Devlin asked.

"The surrounding area outside the Central Park Zoo." Dr. Blowhole snickered.

"Great, we will capture the two of them at 9:15pm tomorrow when they go for their little stroll outside the zoo." Seamus explained to Devlin and Blowhole.

"Yes we will and revenge will be sweet." Devlin and Blowhole cheered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you guys do a review and now an announcement from the Writer:<p>

Penguinsfan19: Hello Writers and Readers of Fanfiction! What a first chapter and Yikes! Dr. Blowhole has a new plan to eliminate Skipper and Sam, but what's even worse is Dr. Blowhole's new partners! (my bedroom door is blasted down as I finish talking). Uh, Hello there (I say as I stare at Dr. Blowhole, High Commander Seamus, and Devlin in front of me).

Seamus: We've found her, that is Penguinsfan19(as Devlin pulls out some duct tape and starts taping me to my desk chair)!

Penguinsfan19: What the heck are you guys doing, other than ruining my announcement show to the readers!

Dr. Blowhole: Taking over your announcement show to the readers.

Devlin: Actually, we just wanted to be on the announcement show.

Penguinsfan19: oh, but why did you blast down my door and tape me to my desk chair!

All the bad guys: It is easier than knocking and taping you to your desk chair was fun, so can we be on the announcement show with you.

Penguinsfan19: No, absolutely not!

All of the bad guys: PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE!

Penguinsfan19: oh, alright, but please untie me and fix my door.

All the bad guys: Alright, we'll untie because you asked us nicely.

All of us: That covers our Announcement Show for now, but join us again after chapter 2!


	2. Nightmare of Horror

Sam tossed and turned as she tried to get through her most recent nightmare, while her forehead started to sweat. In her mind, Sam was in some building, but couldn't find the only living animal in the building with her, which was Skipper because Private, Kowalski, and Rico's bodies laid motionless and covered in blood on the floor a few feet from her. Sam looked at the three penguins in sorrow as she examined the deep slashes across their faces and stab wounds in their chests, which had probably killed them in a instant. Sam knew she had to find Skipper and began to shout his name over and over, but Skipper never came running from somewhere else in the building. Everything in the building was silent until Sam heard a familar voice speaking in a whisper directly behind her. Sam turned suddenly to see Skipper staring at her with an evil grin and without any warning, Skipper grabbed Sam and lifted her above his head, and threw her across the room. Sam let out a loud cry of pain as the left side of her head slammed hard against a concrete wall before her body crashed on the floor with a bone-shattering thud. Sam glared at Skipper as she focused all her strength in achieving a standing position, while Skipper waddled towards her with a small, sharp pointed object in his right flipper. Skipper had been turned evil by someone was all that Sam could figure out when she stared had into his eyes, but how, why, and by whom was still unkonwn to her. But as soon as Sam thought about who would this, her answers had walked and rode through a doorway behind Skipper: Her two enemies from the destroyers, High Commander Seamus and Devlin; and Skipper's enemy, Dr. Blowhole. Sam huffed an irritated sigh as Skipper and her continued their fight to the death with a small audience. The fight between Skipper and herself remained in a stalemate for a few minutes until Skipper successfully pinned Sam against the concrete floor by sitting on top of her stomach. Skipper smirked evilly as he saw a flicker of fear form in Sam's blue-hazel eyes as he brought the dagger in his right flipper closer to Sam's face and without the slightest hesitation, Skipper slashed the dagger across Sam's left cheek. Sam let out a gasp of pain as her eyes squeezed shut when the dagger's blade sliced through her cheek as if it was butter and after about a second, Sam felt a sticky, warm liquid trickling slowly down the left side of her face. Sam began to open her eyes to see the dagger in Skipper's right flipper plunge into her heart.

"ARRGHHH!" Sam screamed as she woke up from her nightmare, sitting upright in her bunk and sweating profusely.

"WHAAT IS IT-T, WHO-O SCREAMED!" Kowalski cried as he awoke in utter shock and fright.

"AHH, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Rico yelled as he woke up in fright and surprise.

"WHHAT HAPPENED!" Private shouted, awaking in terror.

"Sam, are you okay?'' Skipper asked his girlfriend, who looked absolutely freaked out by her recent nightmare.

"No, I am majorly freaked out!" Sam exclaimed in a terrified voice.

"You must have had a pretty bad nightmare." Kowalski yawned.

"More like a nightmare of horror." Sam muttered, still sounding freaked out by the nightmare.

"Do you mind telling us about your nightmare?" Skipper questioned Sam with a calm and concerned tone in his voice.

"No, this nightmare is one that I don't want to relive or talk about." Sam answered in quiet voice.

"Are you absolutely sure, Sam?'' Skipper uttered his question in a sweet voice.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys." Sam replied.

"Why not just tell us the main part of your nightmare, Sam." Private spoke up suddenly.

"Alright, but you guys might not happy when hear it." Sam warned the boys as they looked at her.

"Why would we be unhappy to hear about your nightmare, unless something terrible happened to us in your nightmare." Kowalski stated as he looked into Sam's solemn eyes.

"Did something terrible happen to the four of us, Sam?'' Skipper whispered to Sam in a soft tone.

"Yes, I was in this building and I saw Kowalski, Rico, and Private, but they..." Sam explained before going speechless.

"Are you trying to tell us that Rico, Private, and I were dead in your nightmare?'' Kowalski calculated in a stammer.

"Yes." Sam confessed.

"But how did we die?' Private squeaked, sounding slightly afraid to find out.

"All of you had been stabbed in the chest, along with deep gashes to your faces." Sam confided.

"Raww arhh ajah (Do you know who killed us?)'' Rico spoke out suddenly.

"No I don't, when my nightmare started the three of you were already dead when I found you." Sam answered Rico sadly.

"Where was I, exactly?'' Skipper asked Sam.

"Uh, I actually don't where you were, Skipper, until you appeared from out of nowhere right behind me." Sam replied.

"Please tell me the two of us said our good-byes to Kowalski, Rico, and Private, then left." Skipper insisted, looking slightly worried by what his girlfriend would say.

"I wish that really happened, but I turned around to see you giving me an evil grin, you grabbed me, and threw me." Sam sighed in sorrow.

"I turned evil in your nightmare and how far did this evil me throw you, Sam!" Skipper stammered loudly, taken back by what Sam had just said.

"I was thrown halfway across the room and I slammed hard against a concrete wall, then I crashed to the floor." Sam acknowledged.

"Dang, I feel really sorry for you, Sam." Skipper uttered in a voice of regret.

"Which one, real-life me or nightmare me?" Sam questioned Skipper, sounding a little confused.

"Both." Skipper answered quickly.

"Okay, now back to the nightmare that continues with Dr. Blowhole, Devlin, and High Commander Seamus walking into the room just as evil Skipper and I start fighting." Sam added.

"Dr. Blowhole and Devlin working together doesn't sound good, but who is this High Commander Seamus guy." Kowalski muttered.

"High Commander Seamus is head commander of the Destroyers and he's a pretty bad dude, actually he's worse than Devlin." Sam informed the boys.

"Okay, so Seamus is the definition of pure evil, and then what happened." Private yawned, ready to fall back to sleep.

"The two of us fought for a couple minutes until evil Skipper pinned me to the floor, sliced the left side of my face with the dagger he was holding that made me slam my eyes for a few seconds, and when I began to open my eyes I saw the dagger being plunged into my chest." Sam explained in a hysterical voice.

"My evil self killed you without even a second thought." Skipper stammered.

"Seems like it, but it was only a nightmare because I am absolutely, positively sure you wouldn't kill your friends or family, Skipper." Sam said sweetly, noticing that Skipper was a bit shaken up by all of this.

"But how can you be so sure, Sam?'' Skipper sighed in muttered groan of sadness.

"Trust me, Skipper, you're not that kind of guy." Sam whispered in her sweet voice as she gave Skipper a big, comforting hug.

Skipper let out a low sigh as his muscles started to relax as Sam continued to hug him and to be honest he didn't want the hug to end. Skipper hadn't even noticed that Kowalski, Private, Rico had gone back to their bunks to get a few winks before 6:00am. Sam sat down next to Skipper after giving him one of her comforting hugs and gave him a little love peck on the cheek, which he gladly returned. Sam and Skipper stared into each other's eyes for moment; Sam told Skipper that she thought his eyes were as blue as the ocean, while Skipper said he loved how Sam's blue-hazel eyes always seemed to sparkle. The two of them blushed as they waddled back to their bunks to get some sleep, and then said goodnight to each other before climbing into their bunks.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>PENGUINSFAN19: <strong>Hello, people of fanfiction! Today, on PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW, I have Samantha Logan and the Penguins with me to talk about the chapter 2! But sadly, Devlin, High Commander Seamus, and Dr. Blowhole couldn't make here today. I guess they better things to do, today.

**SKIPPER: **Ah, who's cares if those three showed up, they would have probably started a fight with us anyway.

**PENGUINSFAN19**: You got a point there, Skipper.

**DR. BLOWHOLE**: HEY! I resent that last comment! (suddenly appearing in the middle of my room with Devlin and High Commander)

**HIGH COMMANDER SEAMUS**: I resent that last comment too!

**DEVLIN**: Yeah, what Seamus and Dr. Blowhole said!

**SAM: **Speak of the devils, they're here.

**DR. BLOWHOLE: **Now, that's hurtful! (launching himself at Sam, but she moved out of the way with ease)

**THE PENGUINS: **Haha, you have to be faster than that, Blowhole. (As Blowhole struggled to get up)

**ALL OF THE VILLAINS:** We gonna make this a throwdown!

**PENGUINSFAN19: **Uh, not in my room, your not!

**SAM AND THE PENGUINS: **Bring it, we could beat you three anytime, anywhere! (I'm totally ignored as my guests fight each other as I grab my backpack, still being ignored)

**PENGUINSFAN19:** STOP FIGHTING! YOU GUYS ARE JUST DESTROYING MY ROOM ANYWAY! AND DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SECRET WEAPON ON ALL OF YOU!

**SKIPPER: **Your secret weapon is a backpack, what will that do. (he says before I swing the backpack, which hits Devlin in the face and makes his nose bleed in the process)

**DEVLIN: **OWW! I THINK YOUR BACKPACK BROKE MY NOSE!

**SKIPPER: **That backpack was filled with books and binders wasn't it.

**PENGUINSFAN19: **Yes it was and sorry about your nose, Devlin.

**DEVLIN: **Sorry doesn't make the pain go away, Penguinsfan19.

**PENGUINSFAN19: **I wish I had never broken Devlin's nose with my backpack. (Devlin's nose is back to normal within a second)

**DEVLIN: **how does it look?

**SAM:** Ordinary.

**PENGUINSFAN19:** ok, sorry to say it, but this ends chapter 2's announcement show. But join us next time at the end of chapter 3 when your favorite characters of I'm fanfiction stories complete in a dance-off!

**ALL MY GUESTS: **good-bye people of fanfiction! And did she say dance-off at the next show?


	3. It's A Date!

Devlin groaned as he continued to watch the penguins perform for their visitors, he had grown tired of watching these flightless birds that just seemed so sweet and innocent to any visitor that walked through the zoo's gates. But Devlin knew these tuxedo birds better than any simple zoo visitor and knew that this group of birds were a force to be reckoned with when they were together. Devlin grinned evilly as Sam's little penguin body came into view on the computer screen because seeing his foe in the form of a petite little female penguin was quite humorous. Naturally, Devlin was always fighting Sam when she was this tough, magical powered Lead Guardian with large, gray angel-like wings. Devlin began to observe Sam and Skipper as they talked to each other while they waited for their next group of visitors to arrive and as Devlin continued his observing, he thought for some unknown reason that Skipper and Sam made a cute couple. Devlin grinned as he thought of the plan that Dr. Blowhole had told Seamus and him last night about how they were going to capture the two lovestruck penguins, but for some reason, Devlin felt sorrow in his heart because Skipper and Sam were going to be tortured by Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, and himself until the two of them begged for death. Suddenly, Devlin turned his gaze toward the entrance of his bedroom to see High Commander Seamus and Dr. Blowhole standing outside the doorway.

"Any new information on the penguins, Devlin?" Seamus asked the Commander.

"No, they are just performing for their visitors, High Commander Seamus." Devlin replied, sounding a little bored.

"Wait a second, what are Skipper and Sam talking about?" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed as he spud his scooter to the computer screen's control panel and pressed a button.

"Sam, do you want to see a play with me tonight?" Skipper asked her as Seamus, Devlin, and Blowhole watched the two of them on the computer screen.

"Sure Skipper, we can leave after the zoo closes." Sam said, sounding very excited.

"Excellente, it's a date!" Skipper stated in a cheerful voice before jumping into the pool.

"They sound quite excited about their date tonight, don't they." High Commander Seamus snickered.

"Yes they do, but are we going to capture the two of them before or after the play?'' Devlin questioned his Commander and Blowhole.

"We will be nice this once and capture them after their little date." Seamus smirked as the three of them continued to watch the computer screen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all the humans had left the Central Park Zoo for their lunchbreak, leaving the animals of the zoo to do whatever they pleased for at least two hours.<p>

Sam began to hum happily to herself as she passed the lemur habitat, while she thought about her date with Skipper that evening. Hearing Sam's humming from his kingly throne, King Julien sat straight up in his throne and looked at Sam with grin as she continued humming to herself as she walked around the zoo. King Julien motioned for Maurice, Mort, and Jonah to follow him as he followed Sam, while she met Erika and Layla in the middle of the zoo. The three girls were already absorbed into their conversation when the four lemur boys approached Sam from behind. Erika and Layla let out a surprised gasp as the two of them saw Jonah, King Julien, Mort, and Maurice behind Sam. But Sam, acting on pure defensive instinct, grabbed King Julien's right arm and flipped his body over hers, a smirk of surprise formed on her face as she stared at King Julien laying flat on his back.

"Julien, oh my gosh, are you ok!" Sam cried as she helped him off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have learned something, which is never sneak up on a penguin or a super-powered Guardian." King Julien informed the group.

"That's good advice." Maurice acknowledged.

"Oh man, I made you bleed." Sam groaned, sounding so miserable that she had hurt a friend unintentionally.

"Huh, What, I'm bleeding, Where?'' King Julien said in a freaked out voice, while he tried to find out where he was bleeding.

"On your back, your majesty." Maurice answered the hysterical king.

"AHH, a king's back can never be bleeding!" Julien shouted in a high frightened screech.

"Chill Julien, Sam can heal your back wounds." Jonah replied in a shout.

"Really, but it won't hurt will it because I have a very low pain tolerance." Julien stated as Sam's left flipper glowed an intense blue-white color and touched Julien's shoulder.

"Now, that is awesome." Maurice muttered as he watched King Julien's back wounds heal instantly.

"Sure is." Mort sighed in awe.

"All done, now can I ask why you four surprised the three of us?'' Sam asked as she looked the lemurs with a quizzical look.

"We wanted to know why you were humming to yourself, Sam." Julien grinned as he pointed at his index finger in Sam's face.

"Well if you must know, I have a date with Skipper tonight." Sam exclaimed, sounding excited.

"AH Ha, I knew you had a thing for the bossy penguin!" Julien uttered.

"Hey, Skipper is not that bossy!" Sam yelled at King Julien.

"But you do care about him or maybe even love him." Julien added.

"Yes I care about him, but I'm not sure if I love him." Sam admitted.

"Hmm, your eyes say something different." King Julien muttered, looking at Sam's eyes intently.

"You're a total wrack-nut, Julien." Sam laughed.

"Yeah and I will have a good helping of I told you so when you fall in love with Skipper, Sam." King Julien huffed in a voice that was slightly irritated.

"Alright. Can I finish my conversation with Layla and Erika, now." Sam grumbled, sounding a little tired of talking with King Julien.

"Oh right, sure, we'll leave you three alone to gossip about stuff." King Julien babbled as he left to go to his habitat with Maurice, Mort, and Jonah running to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Jonah thought the journey back to the Lemur Habitat seemed to take forever as he thought about how excited Sam was about her date with Skipper tonight. Jonah knew that Skipper was nice guy and he always seemed to be really kind to Sam, but Jonah was still concerned because she was one of his best friends and he loved her like she was his sister. Jonah realized that he had to talk to Skipper before the humans came back to the zoo. Jonah stared at the brick wall of the Lemur Habitat and took a running leap at it, jumping off the ground and flipping through the air until he landed on the pavement gracefully. Jonah looked up and saw the four penguin boys playing volleyball as he walked toward their habitat.<p>

"Hey Jonah!" Private exclaimed as he noticed the dark brown lemur jump off the gate and land on the HQ.

"Hey Guys!" Jonah replied.

"What's up Jonah, you look worried about something?'' Skipper said, noticing the lemur's worry.

"I wanted to talk with you in private, Skipper." Jonah answered in a calm tone.

"Ok, we'll talk in the HQ." Skipper uttered as he went into the HQ, while Jonah followed him.

"I want to talk to you about your date with Sam tonight, Skipper." Jonah stated.

"Ah, that's what you are worried about, but that just means you're a concerned friend." Skipper responded.

"Is being concerned a bad thing?" Jonah burst out.

"No, it means you are a great friend." Skipper explained.

"Really! Wait a second, do you mean that you be concerned if Sam was dating someone else?'' Jonah asked Skipper.

"Yes, I'd be concerned about the guy she was dating if she was not dating me." Skipper confided.

"Ok. Don't get me wrong Skipper, I mean I think you two make a great couple, but I just don't want to see either of you get hurt." Jonah confessed.

"I understand your logic, I don't want to see her get hurt either." Skipper put in.

"It is really hard to imagine that Sam could become depressed by something, but it could happen." Jonah added.

"Actually, her sparkling personality is one of the reasons why I love Sam." Skipper confessed.

"Yeah her sparkling personality is great. Wait a second, did you just say you love Sam." Jonah guessed.

"Yes I did, why is that a bad thing?" Skipper questioned Jonah.

"No, more sweet than bad." Jonah grinned at Skipper, but Skipper looked slightly frightened.

"What's wrong Skipper, I don't think I have ever seen you this scared before!" Jonah exclaimed as he saw the look of utter fear appear on the lead penguin's face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Jonah." Skipper muttered.

"It is not nothing, now tell me what is wrong." Jonah replied in a stern tone.

"I'm scared that I am falling in love Sam too fast and I'm not sure how I should tell her. I'm also scared that Sam might back away from a serious commitment with me.'' Skipper uttered in a sad voice.

"I think you should just tell Sam how you feel when ever you feel ready, Skipper. Also, I doubt that Sam would back away from a serious commitment with you." Jonah advised.

"Thanks Jonah, I feel much better now." Skipper sighed in relief.

"No problem, thanks for the little chat and enjoy your date tonight, Skipper." Jonah added as he walked toward the ladder that led to the fishbowl hatch of the HQ.

"You're welcome and I will." Skipper called as Jonah left the HQ.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW_**

* * *

><p><strong>PENGUINSFAN19:<strong> Hello People of Fanfiction, I'm your excited announcer Penguinsfan19 reporting from a big dance stage in the POM dimension. In a few minutes your favorite characters will be dancing to a couple of popular tunes. But while we wait for my guests to arrive, let's pump up the tunes! (turning on my ipod radio and the song _Dynamite_ blasts out of the speakers, while the penguins come up on a small platform that brings them up on the stage. The penguins start off with doing wicked sweet acrobatic leaps as Layla and Erika appear on the far sides of the stage and each of them do a somersault. Then Sam and Jonah appear from the back of the stage with Stacy and Becky, begining to breakdance when they got to the middle of the dancefloor. Now King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene appear in the middle of the dancefloor as they start to shake their tails like there is no is tomorrow.) The song ends and I turn off the radio.

Wow, you guys know how to make a great entrance! Let's give them a round of applaud, folks! (the crowd starts to cheer and clap their hands)

**ALL MY POM GUESTS: **Thank you everyone! (crowd stops their cheering and clapping)

**PENGUINSFAN19: **Alright, before we start the group dance in this dance off...AHHH (Everyone screams as a smoke bomb hits the stage with a big boom, causing a plume of black smoke to form around the stage)

**HIGH COMMANDER SEAMUS: **MU-WHAAA! Silly Penguinsfan19, did you really think that you could keep us away from your little announcement show! Especially, when our enemies are dancing for you and this unseen crowd!

**PENGUINSFAN19:** WHY! WHY DO YOU THREE CONTINUE TO RUIN MY ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW! AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SEAMUS; I SENT YOU, DEVLIN, AND DR. BLOWHOLE AN EMAIL AND INVITATION ON FACEBOOK FOR THIS DANCE OFF FOUR DAYS AGO! (coughing as I shout at him)

**DEVLIN: **What email! and what is a Facebook?

**SAM AND SKIPPER: **You are just joking around right, I mean, come on, you have no idea what Facebook is, Devlin! (as the smoke clears, the audience sees Sam being held by Devlin with her hands tied together by a short rope, while Skipper is tied to Sam's left shin with another rope. Jonah, Erika, and Marlene looked like rope wrapped sushi roll, while Stacy, Julien, Becky, and Maurice had their feet tied together with their hands tied behind their backs. Kowalski, Private, Rico, Mort, and Layla were tied to some of the seats in the first row of the audience section, while my arms were handcuffed and twisted around a small microphone stand that was glued to the table I was at.)

**PRIVATE: **How the heck did you three tie us up so fast and in the smoke?

**DR. BLOWHOLE: **With these smoke vision goggles! And they are extra spendy, Kowalski!

**KOWALSKI: **Villains, always get the good stuff!

**PENGUINSFAN19: **CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE DANCE OFF ALREADY! (everyone cringes at the volume of my voice in the microphone) Sorry everybody! And the villain who has the keys to the handcuffs, can you please uncuff me from this microphone stand. (Seamus walks over and uncuffs me from the microphone stand) Thank you Seamus. Now, could you three please untie your enemies and their friends, so we can start the group dance in this dance off. (All the POM cast being untied by either Devlin, Seamus, or Dr. Blowhole and the POM cast all gather into groups on the stage, waiting for the music to begin. Clicking the on my ipod radio, the song _Bad Boy _by Cascada pours out of the speakers, while the POM cast start out by doing a slow variety of one, two steps. Then suddenly, the music's speed picks up the pace and the cast dancing turns into a jumping, rapid pace quickstep. Jonah and Sam did a double back flip, while Julien, Rico, and Skipper did the moonwalk. Dr. Blowhole did a full spin on his scooter; Devlin did some weird looking sideways steps and Seamus did a pretty good robot dance. Kowalski, Mort, Maurice, Private, Erika were doing a wicked cool breakdance. Stacy, Becky, Layla, and Marlene just stayed with the rapid pace of the quickstep, but stopped as soon as the song ended.)

Awesome dancing, everyone! And now, the last dance for anyone who wants to dance or is forced to by somebody else here. So, any takers!

**DEVLIN AND SEAMUS: **We force Sam to dance!

**SAM: **Why me. Please have someone else dance with me. (But no one else wants to dance again, not even King Julien, so they just sit down in the front row of the audience.) Ok, Do I get to know what I am dancing to, at least?

**PENGUINSFAN19: **Let's see, the next song is _More_ by Usher. Do you still want to dance, Sam?

**SAM:** Pump that jam and let's dance! (As the music starts, Sam instantly raised her hands in the air and waves them for a few seconds, began to shake her hips swiftly back and forth. Then, Sam did some cool switching and moving toe rises; Sam also did a couple of a leaps in the air before she did a few sideway strides to left and right, and then Sam finished her dance with hip shaking and one last leap in the air, then the music stopped.)

**ALL SAM'S FRIENDS AND THE AUDIENCE:** Amazing! Way to go, Sam! (clapping also)

**THE VILLAINS: **She did okay.

**PENGUINSFAN19: **OH MY GOSH! That was great!

**SAM: **Thanks! Wow, I never knew my dancing would get such a great applaud.

**PENGUINSFANS19: **Thanks again for dancing, Sam. And join again at the end of chapter four!


	4. A Date That Will Never Be Forgotten

The sun began to sink below the skyscrapers that towered over Central Park from a far as Sam and Skipper waddled toward the little theatre of Central Park. Sam stopped walking suddenly and stared at the sunset in awe, while Skipper turned her way and just smiled as he watched a orange-yellow glow from the sun reflect off of Sam's cheerful face.

"You sure like watching the sunset, don't you Sam?" Skipper said as he sat down next her to watch the sunset.

"Yes I do." Sam replied.

"May I ask, why?'' Skipper asked his girlfriend.

"I enjoy watching the sunset because after seeing pure evil and hopelessness in the universe, seeing something beautiful like the sun setting lifts my spirits." Sam answered.

"Huh, I never thought of a sunset as being a spirit lifter." Skipper pondered.

"Alot of people probably don't, now let's go watch the play." Sam stated in an excited voice as she helped Skipper to his feet.

"Thanks." Skipper acknowledged as Sam helped him to his feet, blushing a little bit as he held Sam's flippers in his.

"No problem." Sam stammered slightly as she leaded forward to kiss Skipper on the beak, both of them totally unaware of King Julien and Stacy walking towards them.

"Nice love pecking!" King Julien's voice exclaimed as the two of them.

"Julien! Ringtail!" Sam and Skipper yelled, looking quite surprised and irritated to see King Julien.

"What, silly penguins!" King Julien uttered as he stared Sam and Skipper's irritated glares.

"Why are you here, right now, just as Sam and I were about to kiss?" Skipper sighed in a slightly irritated mutter.

"You mean love peck and I am here because I am on a date with Stacy." King Julien explained as Stacy came to his side.

"Oh alright, enjoy your date, you two." Sam blurted out and started to waddle toward their destination with Skipper at her side.

"Uh, are you two following us?'' Skipper asked as he turned to Stacy and King Julien.

"No, we are trying to get to the little theatre in Central Park." Julien answered.

"So, you are following us." Skipper put in.

"I already said we weren't, unless you two are going to the same place." Julien huffed at Skipper until he realized what Skipper had meant.

"Since the four of us are going to the same place, let's go on a double date." Stacy suggested.

"Alright." Sam, Julien, and Skipper implied.

And with that situation settled, the four animals continued to walk toward the little theatre of Central Park as the stars started to appear in the midnight blue sky. Sam and Stacy began to talk about girl conversations, while Skipper had the misfortune of hearing King Julien rant on about the new kingly laws that he had recently come up with. Stacy and Sam looked at each other and then toward Skipper, who looked bored out of his mind, and then the two stared at Julien, who was still ranting. Skipper took a single, quiet step backward to talk with Sam and Stacy as came up beside him, while Julien kept ranting on with no one listening to him. With the little theatre of Central Park in their sights, the four of them snuck off to their secret entrance under the blenchers of the little theatre. Sam and Skipper jumped in the air, landing perfectly on the last blencher in the theatre. While Stacy and Julien leaped up at the blencher, landing on their bellies right next to Skipper and Sam just as the lights lit up centerstage. Sam and Skipper made sure that Julien and Stacy were alright after their hard slam on the blencher as the play started, which ironically was the classical romance _Romeo and Juliet_. The four of them watched the play with much interest until around 8:45 pm, Sam began to have a difficult time keeping her eyes open to see the end of the play. Skipper noticed that Sam was starting to fall asleep and tapped her on the shoulder lightly, asking her if she wanted to leave to get some sleep. Sam agreed to that suggestion and followed Skipper out of the theatre, while King Julien and Stacy stayed to watch the end of the play after Sam and Skipper said they should.

"You okay, Sam?" Skipper asked.

"I'm fine, just very tired." Sam replied as she heard a zapping sound coming up behind them.

"Ah Sam... SKIPPER, LOOK OUT!" Skipper managed to utter before Sam tackled him and sent them several inches from where they were standing.

"You sure you're okay, Sam?'' Skipper muttered.

"Skipper, look at where we were standing." Sam pointed out to him as they stood up.

''Great smoked salmon, that is a big ditch." Skipper stated in surprise.

"Yeah it is, but I think we should get back to the zoo." Sam announced in a stern tone.

"Agreed." Skipper added as he took a step toward Sam before someone lifted him off the ground by his head.

"Evening you two, how was your date tonight?" Dr. Blowhole's voice spoke suddenly to Sam and Skipper.

"It was great before you showed up, and now release my boyfriend, Blowhole!" Sam shouted at him.

"I have a score to settle with Skipper, so I'm not going to release him and it doesn't matter anyway because you will be too busy fighting my new partners to help Skipper fight me." Dr. Blowhole explained.

"What new partners... oh, you've got to be kidding me." Sam groaned as watched Devlin and High Commander Seamus appear from behind a couple of trees.

Sam was surrounded, not by just her enemies, but surrounded by an orb of blue-silver magic that slowly transformed her from a penguin and into a magical guardian. Sam produced a small energy shield as Devlin and Seamus shot a beam of red energy at her, but the shield seemed useless because Sam was blasted back and collapsed on the ground. Devlin and Seamus cackled badly as Sam struggled to stand back up, also noticing that Sam's left arm bleeding freely as she got to her feet. Sam whipped up a strong gust of wind, directing it at Devlin and Seamus in swift sidelong slash, but Devlin redirected the gust of wind back at Sam by swinging his energy staff. Sam crashed on to the grass with a hard slam as all the air left her lungs, while Devlin and Seamus began laughing at her again as she struggled to stand. But as Sam stood up, she didn't see Devlin or Seamus anywhere, only Dr. Blowhole and Skipper fighting each other. Seamus grinned evilly at his foe as she looked around for Devlin and himself, except looking behind her until a second too late, which was just as Seamus slammed his hand down on Sam's shoulder that made Sam collapse on the ground unconscious.

"I think your luck just ran out, guardian." Seamus muttered at Sam's unconscious form.

"Uh Seamus, Sam's unconscious, I don't think she can hear you." Skipper sighed as Seamus, Devlin, and Dr. Blowhole surrounded him, all of them had gasmasks on.

"Fine, you can tell her that when you and her wake up, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole snickered as he pressed a button on his scooter and watched a white mist surround his foe, knocking Skipper out.

"That was easy." Devlin smirked.

"Now let Phase 2 begin!" Dr. Blowhole and Seamus sneered as the three of them teleported to Blowhole's Lair with Skipper and Sam.

Meanwhile,

"Ah, this is a nightmare!" Stacy cried.

"I don't think I have ever seen Sam get beat up that bad, but we need to tell the guardians and the other silly penguins about this!" King Julien shouted as he and Stacy ran toward the zoo.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>PENGUINSFAN19:<strong> Hello people of fanfiction! Sorry about wait for Chapter four, I had some difficulty writing this chapter. Now Tonight on Penguinsfan19's Announcement Show, we will be talking with the lemurs, badgers, penguins, guardians, Marlene, and our villains (if they ever get here).

**PRIVATE: **Uh guys, where's Sam and Skipper, I thought their date would be over by now? (he finishes his sentence just as Skipper and Sam come waddling through my bedroom's entrance with Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, and Devlin behind them)

**KING JULIEN: **Hey, it must have been a dream I was having when I thought you two had been captured by those three. (running to hug Skipper and Sam, but realized he right through them, and then watched them vanish into thin air) Ah, What just happened?

**KOWALSKI: **That's not the real Skipper and Sam, they're holograms!

**MORT: **What's this holly-gram thingy?

**ERIKA: **A hologram is a computer generated image masquerading as a real life image until it is touched.

**MARLENE AND JONAH: **Where's the real Skipper and Sam, then? ( the two of them glaring at three villains standing in the middle of the doorway)

**DR. BLOWHOLE: **At my new secret lair, which you Guardians and pengu-uins will never find.

**LAYLA: **Can we talk to them, at least?

**SEAMUS: **NO.

**STACY AND BECKY: **WHY NOT!

**DEVLIN: **THEY'RE STILL UNCONSCIOUS!

**PENGUINSFAN19: **HOLD ON, IF THEY ARE UNCONSCIOUS THAT MUST MEAN THAT YOU THREE ARE HOLOGRAMS TOO! (throwing my dictionary at the villains' stomaches and watching them vanish instantly)

**RICO:** WHA!

**MAURICE: **IT'S TRUE, THEY'RE HOLOGRAMS TOO!

**PENGUINSFAN19: **I guess this wraps up this announcement show, but catch us next time after Chapter Five. And we have a shoutout from PrincessAlyssa, she sents her applaud to all our cast favorites that danced on the last show! (everyone thanks PrincessAlyssa and says their goodbyes to the audience)


	5. The Worry Sets In

Skipper uttered a small groan as he began to come to from his unconscious state, looking around at the prison that Sam and him were thrown into by their enemies. The room had just one single bed and a tiny bathroom with a shower, but instead of having a regular wooden door for the entrance, it was a sliding door made of hard plastic. Skipper turned toward Sam to talk to her, but realized that she was still unconscious and in her human form. Skipper noticed that the deep gash that Sam had on her left arm was completely healed, while some dried blood was still matted to her arm. Dr. Blowhole heard Skipper let out a low growl when he appeared suddenly in front of the prisoners' little sleeping quarters with Devlin and Seamus behind him. Skipper groaned as he watched the three villains pile into the room, while he sat next to Sam's feet and rested his back against the wall that the bed was up against.

"Great, the evil welcoming committee is here." Skipper muttered to himself.

"I heard that, Skipper." Devlin spoke suddenly.

"Heard what?" Skipper said, pretending to act like he had no idea what Devlin was talking about.

"Don't play smart with me because I know what you muttered after we entered the room, Skipper." Devlin whispered to Skipper in a stern voice.

"Well well well, it looks like I knocked Sam out harder than I intended, doesn't matter through cause she'll have to wake up at some point." Seamus replied without a bit concern in his voice as he looked Sam's motionless body.

"You barely knocked me out Seamus, but I'll make sure I knock you out for a long time!" Sam suddenly muttered as her whole body shifted in one quick motion with both of her arms stretched out in front of her and shot a large blue-white energy beam at Seamus.

"Dang you, Guardian!" Seamus yelled at Sam as he began to rub his head to ease its current throbbing pain after being blasted into a nearby wall.

"Uh, Commander Seamus are you all right?" Devlin asked his commander as he watched Seamus grab Sam by the collar of her shirt.

"You determined little brat, I can't believe you acted like a stupid teenager!" Seamus growled in Sam's face.

"Information check Seamus, I am a teenager and I can make some stupid mistakes!" Sam shouted back into Seamus's face.

"You could have killed me, Sam!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Let get this straight, you and the rest of the Destroyers can try to kill Sam and her friends, but they can't try to kill you guys." Skipper spoke all of the sudden.

"Exactly because they're the heroes and we're the villains, plus Sam and her friends are a brunch of good hearted souls." Dr. Blowhole and Devlin uttered.

"If I am such a good hearted soul, why did I just knock Seamus out cold?" Sam snickered at Devlin and Dr. Blowhole, who stared down at the floor where Seamus was laying unconscious in front of them.

"When the heck did you knock him out, Sam?" Devlin gasped as he lifted his commanding officer off the floor.

"While you two were droning on about your heroes and villains speech." Skipper yawned, sounding totally uninterested in talking with the two villains any longer.

"Was I talking to you, Skipper." Devlin said sternly to Skipper.

"No, but Skipper did answer your question before I did." Sam replied.

"Ugh, I hate my enemies and their friends witty logic." Devlin huffed an irritated sigh.

"Well, If you hate our witty logic so much, why don't you leave us alone and go do villain things." Sam and Skipper muttered.

With that, Dr. Blowhole and Devlin, who was dragging Seamus, left the room in silence and went to do what Sam and Skipper had suggested a second ago. Sam let out a sigh of relief as she fell back onto the bed with her head resting on a soft white pillow, while Skipper waddled over to lay down beside her and began to stare at the ceiling. Skipper wished that he had a plan to escape the two psychotic madmen and an insane dolphin that had captured the two of them, but right now to be honest, Skipper just hoped that they would survive the torture that would befall on them in a day or two. Then Skipper turned his attention to Sam, who looked like she was contemplating on how they would escape from this place of unknown torture and a place where they would probably endure hours of unspeakable pain. Skipper turned his gaze from Sam for a second to look at the ceiling when he started to hear slow, ragged breaths coming from Sam and when turned his attention on her again, he noticed that Sam was sitting up with her knees hunched upward and clutching her head in her hands. Sam's eyes grew wide as she realized that Devlin was talking to her, but his voice echoed through her mind instead of just speaking to her directly. Devlin's words hit Sam like a tidal wave as he continued to say 'we finally found a way to defeat you completely, Samantha Logan.' 'Which meant what exactly' as Sam thought about the phrase that Devlin had just said to her, but Devlin's first phrase began to make sense as he revealed that Seamus, Dr. Blowhole, and himself had created an energy-diminishing force field that surrounded the whole lair from the outside. Devlin informed that the force field had been made for Sam especially because the guardians' villains never stood a chance against Sam when she was extremely angered, unless you weakened her powers before hand. Sam's connection with Devlin in her mind ended as quickly as it had come, while Skipper stared at her with much concern and slight worry about what had just happened.

"Sam, what in the world just happened?" Skipper replied in a serious tone.

"Devlin was speaking to me in my mind." Sam answered sternly.

"How can Devlin speak to you inside your mind?'' Skipper stated, looking alittle taken back by his girlfriend's answer.

"Devlin and I have had this connection since he was brought back to life over two and half years ago." Sam sighed in a stern moan.

"Wait a second, Devlin was killed and brought back to life by whom?" Skipper asked.

"You're looking at her, I was the guardian who accidently killed him and was the key to bring him back amongst the living." Sam muttered as she rested her head on her knees.

"Is that one of the times you were death's doorstep, but by some miracle you survived?" Skipper wondered.

"Yes it is one of them and it is also a story I hate to tell." Sam said.

"Alright, I won't ask you about that story, but do you mind telling me what Devlin said in your mind?" Skipper acknowledged.

"He said that Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, and him created a force field around the perimeter of this place and that this field will weaken or kill me if I get angry." Sam explained.

"I'm guessing that is all Devlin told you." Skipper added.

"Yes, that is basically it, but I do know one thing we have to figure way out of here and fast." Sam muttered in a determined voice.

"Most definitely." Skipper agreed.

* * *

><p>Erika watched intently as Kowalski paced around the main room of the HQ, waiting for him to announce him plan to her and the others about how they would rescue their teams' leaders from their enemies. Kowalski hated to admit it, but he had no plan on how they were going to rescue Sam and Skipper. Kowalski had hoped that Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, or Devlin would be stupid enough to tell their foes where their recent lair of unspeakable torture was. But to Kowalski's surprise that single thread of hope never happened this time. ''this time.'' Kowalski muttered to himself as his intelligent brain struck an idea, while Jonah's ears perked up in excitement and the others just looked at Kowalski with confused glances.<p>

"Do you have a brillant plan to get Sam and Skipper back, Kowalski?" Jonah exclaimed suddenly, making everyone jump alittle.

"Ah no, I don't have a plan, but I have a feeling that Dr. Blowhole is not running this capture and torture show." Kowalski calculated.

"So, you think that High Commander Seamus or Devlin are running the show?'' Private asked the intelligent penguin standing in front of him.

"That's exactly what I am saying, Private!" Kowalski cheered.

"Why do you think that our enemies are running the show, instead of Dr. Blowhole?" Layla questioned Kowalski.

"By this one observation, Dr. Blowhole has always told or left us a clue to where his recent lair is." Kowalski stated.

"But this time he didn't, which means he is not in charge of this villainous sceme." Stacy replied.

"So, it has to be Seamus or Devlin who is in charge." Marlene uttered.

"I have a strong feeling that Seamus is the villain in charge." Erika said sternly.

"What makes you say that, Erika?" Maurice muttered.

"Seamus is perfect for the job, he knows how to order people around and also he will not cringe when he tortures his enemies, in fact, he finds great satisfaction in watching his enemies being tortured to the point that they are begging for death." Erika explained as she looked up at the sick faces that the badgers, penguins, lemurs, and Marlene expressed, while Layla and Jonah seemed ready to burst into tears.

"Alright then, what are the chances that Sam and Skipper escape before they are begging our villains to kill them?'' Becky asked the three guardians.

"It's not good, we've seen Sam fight Devlin numerous times and she has trouble just fighting him, but facing Seamus and Devlin together could have serious consequences for both of our teams because..." Jonah informed the group before going speechless.

"Because if Sam dies, Skipper will be fighting our three psychotic villains alone and wouldn't last in that fight long." Kowalski sighed in a sad tone.

"Sam can die, I thought all of you were immortal or something like that in your guardian forms!" Julien burst out.

"No Julien, we are still mortal in our guardian forms with powers that can protect us." Layla giggled.

"I hate having such incredible powers when we can't even help Sam and Skipper because we have no idea where they are." Jonah growled.

"I just hope that Sam and Skipper are alright." Private and Mort stated.

"We all do." the others replied together.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>PENGUINSFAN19: Hello Writers and Readers of Fanfiction! I'm sorry I have not updated any chapters for a month, but I have been very busy finishing my first novel manuscript and trying to get it published. But on with chapter five's announcement show, I have the whole cast of my fanfiction for this announcement show! Also, our enemies have allowed Sam and Skipper to talk to us on their web cameras.<strong>

**SAM AND SKIPPER: Hey everybody! Wish we could be at the announcement show with you guys, but sadly these stubbornheads won't let us go ( the two of them pointed at Devlin, Dr. Blowhole, and Seamus standing behind them).**

**KOWALSKI: How you two holding up being captured by those three?**

**SKIPPER: Were fine for now and don't ask what kind of torture we are in for because we don't know.**

**SEAMUS: Imagine the worst possible torture you can think of and multiply it by 3.**

**PRIVATE: By three, why the number three?**

**DR. BLOWHOLE: Because the number three is odd and horrifying.**

**JONAH: Right.**

**MAURICE: Anyone else starting to think that this conversation is getting dull?**

**LAYLA: Yes, anyone want to change the subject and quickly (no one replies). Alright then, what is your novel manuscript about, Penguinsfan19?**

**PENGUINSFAN19: It's about you, Jonah, Erika, and Sam. How the four of you became the first Guardians of the Infinite Worlds and what the four of you faced in your first couple of battles.**

**ERIKA: So, you are our creator like these fanfictions, that's awesome!**

**STACY, JULIEN AND BECKY: Sounds interesting!**

**MAURICE, PRIVATE, MORT: Sounds like a good read.**

**SEAMUS AND DEVLIN: How interesting could these four be, other than defeating them (Seamus knocks Sam off her chair)****?**

**DR. BLOWHOLE: (Snickers at Sam, who is laying on the floor)**

**SAM: You really need to have your lobsters clean the floor (dust and grease on her face).**

**PENGUINSFAN19: Alright, that is it for this announcement show, but join us next time after Chapter Six! And hopefully, I will be a published novel writer!**


	6. Girls Day of Torture

Skipper woke up with a start as a low ticking noise reached his ears, while he noticed that the room was pitch black except for a manual clock face that was lit up by a pale neon white light. The clock's face read 12'o clock as Skipper stared at it for minute and listened for any voices or sounds of movement, except the ticking sounds coming from the clock. Skipper gave a silent sigh of relief when he focused his gaze on Sam, who was sleeping soundly as he laid back down next her and fell back to sleep. Morning came fast as Skipper yawned and immediately saw Sam coming out of the bathroom with wet hair, fully dressed, and a soft white bath towel in her left hand with a big purple hair brush in the other hand. Sam came over to sit on the bed next to Skipper, noticing at once that Skipper needed his morning cup of coffee with a fish in it and to be honest, she really wanted something to eat. Sam realized that the two of them had not eaten a thing since Alice the zookeeper had fed them last, which had been close to three days ago. Skipper watched Sam curiously as she pulled something unseen from her back, and then with a touch of magic, a blue backpack appeared on Sam's lap as she went through it in hot pursuit for something. A few seconds later, Sam had found her cellphone and a couple of bags that had Chex Mix in them, then handed one of the bags to Skipper.

"Thanks Sam." Skipper replied as he opened the Chex Mix bag.

"No problem, I figured you would be hungry too after almost three days without any food." Sam answered as she opened her Chex Mix bag.

"True, but you really think the two of us have been captured for almost three days?" Skipper asked her between a handful of Chex Mix.

"Well yeah, if you try to calculate how long we were knocked out and that we already slept at least one night in this place of unknown torture." Sam explained.

"Huh, that is an interesting calculation there, Sam." a voice snickered from the doorway of their room.

"What do you want now, Blowhole?" Skipper huffed in an irritated sigh.

"It's not what I want, it is what my cousin Doris wants, which is a girls day out with Sam." Dr. Blowhole sighed as a metal claw came out of his scooter and grabbed Sam at her waist.

Sam struggled vigorously to break free from the metal claw that was clamped down on her waist, but it was useless and painful to fight back against this claw of metal. Sam watched as Skipper ran to help her out of this horrible situation, but was suddenly stopped by Devlin and High Commander Seamus as Devlin grabbed him by his head. Realizing that the rescue had turned into a complete failure, Sam turned her head and glared at the back of Dr. Blowhole's giant head. It took Dr. Blowhole only a few minutes to reach the lab room that Sam and his Cousin were going to be spending the day in, just Doris and Sam. Dr. Blowhole heard Sam let out a gasp of pain as he entered the room, turning quickly to see Sam rubbing her head and looking exceedingly determined to avoid bursting into hurt filled sobs in front of him. Dr. Blowhole felt sorry for the blonde haired teenager, but then again, she was the same teenager that had outsmarted and defeated him the last time, along with the penguins and her guardian friends. So, of course, he, Dr. Blowhole would ignore Sam and her groans of pain as he pressed a blue button that ordered the metal claw to release Sam, while he watched her struggle to stand after hitting the floor with a hard slam that probably hurt or broke several of her ribs. Blowhole decided he should leave when Sam finally got into a standing position without letting out numerous ragged huffs and gasps of pain, while Sam and Doris stared at each other. Doris smirked as Sam gave her a glare that looked stern and angry at the same time, actually, Doris was a little curious on how Sam could pull off both of those emotions at one time.

"Hey Sam! How have you been and is it true that you are dating, oh, uh, what is the lead penguin's name again?" Doris said in surprisingly joyful kind of voice.

"I was fine until that deranged Cousin of yours helped my villains capture Skipper and me, Doris!" Sam broke out in a voice filled with anger.

"That's it, the lead penguin's name is Skipper and is it true that you are dating him." Doris exclaimed in a girly squeak.

"You're no friend of mine, Doris, which means that I don't have to tell you a thing about my life or love life." Sam replied sternly.

"Yes, it is all crystral clear that you're dating Skipper and that we are never going to be the best of girlfriends. Oh well, I guess we will have to settle with plan B, which is to torture every single bit of information out of you, Sam." Doris sighed in an evil snicker.

"Oh really, but first you will have to catch me." Sam stated in a determined voice as she ran for the exit.

Doris grinned at Sam as she slammed all of her weight into sliding, hard plastic door that led out of the lab. Unfortunately, Sam was too preoccupied with trying to break down the door to notice that Doris had stopped her just behind her and holding a syringe that contained lavender colored liquid in her left flipper. Doris stabbed the syringe right into Sam's forearm that left small red dot on the skin below her left elbow and Doris watched with sweet satisfaction as Sam crumpled into a hunched position in front of her. Sam muttered under a long ragged breath as a metal claw, like from Blowhole's scooter, flew out from Doris' scooter and grabbed her by her ankles. Sam felt her head slam onto the stainless steel lab table as the metal claw threw her on to it, while her feet and arms were restrained by golwing red energy cuffs. Sam uttered a small gulp as Doris pushed a tiny doctor's rolling table next to her, while Sam stared at the number of knives and a single beaker that contained a liquid that was the same color as a Mt. Dew fountain drink.

"Looks like I won this game of capture the guardian. Now, Sam, Let's have some real fun." Doris whispered to Sam in a cold voice as she held up a sharp cutting knife.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the main sectum of Dr. Blowhole's lair,<p>

Skipper was getting a knot of sickness in the pit of his stomach as he watched Doris slash the cutting knife in rapid strokes in every way that was possible for her at Sam on Blowhole's massive computer screen. Skipper knew that Sam had been hit by the cutting knife's blade each time because with every flash of movement, a new wound appeared with blood running out of it. Skipper wanted to escape to help Sam so badly, but he was tied to a chair with a thick rope and even if he did manage to break free from the rope, he wouldn't get far because Seamus and Devlin were sitting right beside him, while Dr. Blowhole stood on his scooter next to Seamus. Skipper let out a petrified cry as he turned his attention back to the computer screen just as Doris stabbed Sam right in her stomach.

"WHY! DORIS IS BEING SO CRUEL, IF I GET MY FLIPPERS ON HER I AM GOING TO KILL HER! MAYBE EVEN, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY TO SEE HOW SHE LIKES BEING TORTURED!" Skipper exclaimed in a determined growl.

"That would not be a nice thing to do to my cousin, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole sighed.

"Fine, I'll let Sam kill your cousin slowly and painfully as payback." Skipper smiled as he saw Dr. Blowhole face, which was filled with fear.

"You are just bluffing right, Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"No I am not bluffing and I bet Sam would love get some revenge on Doris." Skipper replied sternly as he watched Doris stab Sam in her stomach again.

"Huh, I am starting to doubt that Sam will live through her torture session with Doris. It's funny how girls look like they can inflict more pain than guys can." Dr. Blowhole grinned.

"Your cousin is definitely one of them, but so is Sam when she is not under the influence of the Humista Potion or being restrained on a lab table." Devlin stated.

"If Sam wasn't powerless or restrained right now, she would kick your cousin's butt." Seamus muttered to Dr. Blowhole.

"I know that and that why I gave her the syringe that was filled with that potion and the metal claw in her scooter." Dr. Blowhole added.

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST STOP THIS MADNESS!" Skipper shouted at the villains suddenly.

"Right after Doris is done cutting Sam from her wrist to her elbow." the villains answered.

"That's just plain sick!" Skipper announced, but was ignored by the three villains.

"Doris, sorry to say this, but your girls day out with Sam is over." Dr. Blowhole groaned as he spoke to Doris in a microphone.

"Aw, really, already." Doris moaned.

"Sorry Doris, but you can still walk home with her." Dr. Blowhole insisted.

"Yay!" Doris squeaked happily.

"You can go now too, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole uttered as he noticed that Devlin had untied him.

"With pleasure." Skipper thought to himself.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW**_

* * *

><p><strong>PENGUINSFAN19: Hey everybody! (I announce as I see Kowalski, Private, Rico, Jonah, Erika, Layla, Marlene, the badgers, and lemurs sitting on my bed)<strong>

**ALL OF THEM: Hey. (sounding glum)**

**PENGUINSFAN19: How did you guys like the chapter?**

**KOWALSKI: I have to admit it was very well written.**

**ERIKA AND STACY: Suspenseful and at times a little just plain immoral.**

**PRIVATE: I agree with Kowalski on the writing, but it was also filled with pain for Sam mainly because Skipper had mostly emotional and mental pain.**

**JONAH: I thought the chapter was pretty entertaining, even through are friends were tortured.**

**BECKY AND MARLENE: Hey Penguinsfan19, could you tell us where Skipper and Sam are being held captive.**

**PENGUINSFAN19: Sorry guys, but you will find out in chapter 7.**

**JULIEN: I hated the chapter, I wasn't in it!**

**MAURICE: None of us were in this chapter either. (trying to calm Julien down)**

**MORT: Scary, but good!**

**PENGUINSFAN19: Alright, remember to review and see you guys at the end of chapter 7!**

**ALL OF MY GUESTS: Bye!**


	7. Texting, a Location, and Bandages

Sam was laying on the cold cement floor when she heard the quick shuffle of feet enter the room and Skipper came into view as she opened her eyes slightly. Skipper looked like he was about to cry as Sam looked into his eyes, while he sat down next her and checked all of the wounds that she had gotten from her time with Doris. Sam had several small, but deep cuts on her face and a long slash across her collarbone that was covered in blood. But out of all of Sam's wounds, the two stab wounds in her stomach and the long, gaping slice from her elbow to her wrist was, by far, the most gruesome patch of wounds Skipper had checked out. Skipper noticed that Sam had massive bruises all over her abdomen and her ankles were completely black and blue. Sam looked at Skipper and saw fear in his eyes as he stared at her, while he tried to speak to her without bursting into tears.

"I think you have several broken ribs and I think your ankles are just heavily bruised, Sam." Skipper muttered as he wiped a tear off his cheek with his flipper.

"I kind of figured that and there are fresh bandages in a first aid kit that is in my backpack." Sam replied.

"Really, you got a first aid kit in your backpack?" Skipper said in surprised voice as he walked to Sam's backpack and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Yes I do, I always carry one with me just in case." Sam answered as Skipper waddled back to her side with the first aid kit.

"In this case, I'm glad you thought about carrying a first aid kit with you and promise me something, Sam." Skipper whispered.

"Sure, what do you want me to promise you, Skipper?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Sam, promise me that you won't die here because I would go insane if you do." Skipper said as his voice quivered and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Skipper, I'm not going to die and leave you here all by yourself and when we get out of this mess, I am going to be with you for a long time." Sam stated softly as she grabbed Skipper and hugged him.

"What you just said really calmed my worries, thanks Sam. Also, I don't think I ever told you this before, but I find your hugs very comforting." Skipper confided as Sam held him in her arms.

"No problem, Skipper and I think it's sweet that you find my hug very comforting." Sam added.

"Now that's settled, lets clean your wounds and put some bandages over them." Skipper suggested as he helped Sam to her feet and followed her into the bathroom, noticing she was wincing everytime she put pressure on her feet. "Are your ankles hurting you, Sam?" Skipper questioned her.

"You could say that, yes. What's that wet washcloth for?" Sam groaned as she sat on the toilet, while Skipper grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water.

"I figured we should clean up your wounds with just warm water and soap, instead of using alcohol along with the soap and water." Skipper explained

"That sounds great to me, I've never been a fan of alcohol, it burns too much." Sam agreed as Skipper handed her the washcloth to wipe the blood off her face.

"Let's do this and you'll be back to your old self in no time, Sam." Skipper exclaimed as he retrieved the bandages from the first aid kit.

"You really dislike my new look, don't you, Skipper." Sam giggled softly, so she would not hurt any of her ribs that were already bruised or broken.

"No I don't, the bloody look doesn't really suit you, Sam." Skipper chuckled.

* * *

><p>Jonah looked down at the floor of the HQ in anger because he didn't have a plan to rescue Skipper and Sam from three psychotic villains that wanted revenge. He hated the fact that Sam probably had her cell phone with her, but hadn't even brothered to call him, Erika, or Layla. He wanted to know where Skipper and Sam were so badly, but Jonah knew he wasn't the only one as he thought about all their friends in the zoo. Jonah turned to his friends, who looked like they were about to fall asleep from the constant silence. Then, Jonah stared at his cell phone that laying on the floor right beside him, picked it up, and pressed the person locator tab on his phone. Jonah scrolled down the list of cell phone numbers in the locator until he reached Sam's cell phone number and clicked it. Suddenly, a giant virtual map appeared on the wall in front of Jonah. The map showed a place at the edge of Lake Mead with a large, blinking red dot over the building with the words, Samantha Logan, above the dot. Jonah's heart was beating two hundred beats a minute as he looked at the map in excitement and called out the others to come over.<p>

"What is it, Jonah?" Kowalski asked as he waddled over to the dark brown lemur.

"Where is Lake Mead, Kowalski?" Jonah questioned Kowalski, who had just came to his right side.

"It's near Las Vegas, why do you ask?" Kowalski muttered as he gave Jonah a quizzical look.

"I think you should look at the virtual map on the wall, Kowalski." Jonah answered.

"Great Galileo, Sam's name is on the map right above a blinking red dot!" Kowalski exclaimed as he looked at the virtual map on the wall, while the others walked or waddled over to Kowalski and Jonah.

"What does the blinking red dot mean?'' Marlene pondered as looked at Jonah for an answer.

"The blinking red dot just shows the location to where Sam is at the present time." Jonah replied.

"Which means Skipper should be in the same place as Sam, right?" Private muttered his question.

"Maybe, but there is a possibility that Skipper could be somewhere else." Erika and Kowalski calculated.

"Why don't we text her to see how they are doing?" Layla suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Stacy and Becky cheered.

"All right, who is going to text Sam?" Maurice stated.

"I will." Erika announced as she grabbed her cell phone and started texting a message to her friend.

"What does the message say, Erika?" Kowalski asked.

"It says 'How are you and Skipper doing? We know where you two are being held captive and we are trying our best to figure out a plan to help you two.' And that is it." Erika informed the others.

"The message sounds good to me." Kowalski and Jonah said.

"All right, I will send the message then." Erika added as she clicked the send button on her cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me with the bandages, Skipper.'' Sam replied as she went to sit on the bed.<p>

"No problem, Sam." Skipper stated as he saw Sam's cell phone screen light up.

"Erika sent me a text.'' Sam exclaimed.

"What does the message say?" Skipper asked.

"It says 'How are you and Skipper doing? We know where you two are being held captive and we are trying our best to figure out a plan to help you two.' and that is all the message says." Sam told Skipper as she started to text a reply.

"Our friends figured out where we are, that's awesome!" Skipper cheered.

"I know, right!" Sam announced in a joyful voice as she finished up her text to Erika.

"What does the message say?'' Skipper questioned.

"My message says 'The both of us are still alive and we are standing strong against Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, Devlin, and Doris. I had a torturing girls day out with Doris and her slashing knife, while Skipper had to watch the whole torture session on big screen tv with our foes. I'm covered in cuts, bruises, and have no powers at the present moment, but I will live. Please tell us where we are because we want to know badly. Also, tell Kowalski that you are so much better than Doris could have ever been.' And that's all I wrote." Sam divulged.

"The message sounds good to me and I agree that Erika is a far better girlfriend for Kowalski than Doris might have been." Skipper sighed happily as Sam clicked the send button on her cell phone.

Meanwhile in the Penguins' HQ of the Central Park Zoo,

"Sam just sent me a text!" Erika burst out in happy cheers.

"Which means that Sam is still alive, but Skipper could be..." Private pointed out before going speechless and almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry heavy tears for your leader yet, Private because Skipper is still alive and in perfect health." Erika announced.

"Yay! But isn't Sam in perfect health too?" Private squeaked.

"No. Right now, Sam is powerless and has a number of cuts and bruises on her body, but she said that she will live." Erika stated.

"Who tortured her and where was Skipper when this torture session happened?" Marlene, Stacy, Becky, and King Julien shouted.

"Doris was the one who tortured Sam and Skipper got to watch the whole thing on a big screen tv with our villains." Erika replied.

"Doris, why does that name seem familar?" Maurice and Mason muttered.

"Doris the dolphin tortured Sam!" Kowalski gasped suddenly.

"Know I remember, Doris was the dolphin that used to live here." Maurice and Mason recalled.

"Yes Kowalski, it was Doris who tortured Sam." Erika put in.

"I can't believe I used to have a huge crush on her." Kowalski groaned as he thought of Sam being tortured by Doris.

"Sam also told me to tell you that I am a far better girlfriend that Doris would have been." Erika said as she kissed Kowalski on his feathery cheek.

"I definitely agree with Sam about that." Kowalski added as he gave Erika a love peck on her cheek.

"I want the two missing penguins back and this danger doesn't deserve a hooray." Mort cried.

"We all want Skipper and Sam back, Mort and does the text say anything else, Erika?'' Jonah and Layla asked.

"They want to know where they are." Erika told the others.

"Then, text Sam back with their location." Jonah said simply.

"All right! Now, I just click send and the message has been sent." Erika declared.

While in Dr. Blowhole's Lair at Lake Mead in Skipper and Sam's sleeping quarters,

"Erika just sent me a text with our current location!" Sam cheered.

"Okay, where are we?" Skipper asked.

"Dr. Blowhole's Lair at the edge of Lake Mead." Sam answered.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>PENGUINSFAN19: Hello everybody of Fanfiction! I finally finished Chapter 7 of my new fanfiction 'Love is the Sweetest Revenge'! Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my fanfiction! I am so excited for this Saturday, which is August 20th and some of you might want to know why. The reason is because of a new episode of the Penguins of Madagascar! Yay! (I cheer as the cast walks into my room).<strong>

**KOWALSKI: Good afternoon, Penguinsfan19. I couldn't help, but overhear that a new episode of POM is premiering this Saturday and wanted to know what it is about.**

**PENGUINSFAN19: This episode is about how you, Skipper, Private, Rico get stranded in New Jersey and are taken to the Hoboken Zoo. Then, I guess the rest of the episode, the four of you figure out a plan to escape Hoboken and get back to the Central Park Zoo.**

**PRIVATE AND KOWALSKI: We end up in the Hoboken Zoo! (running in a circle and screaming hysterically)**

**RICO: ARGHHHH! (running in a circle with Kowalski and Private, while he screams hysterically)**

**LAYLA AND ERIKA: Guys! You three and Skipper are going to be fine because the four of you will come up with a plan that helps you escape the Hoboken Zoo. (They finish talking just as Erika's cell phone rings and Erika puts the conversation on speaker mode)**

**SKIPPER: NO! ANYWHERE, BUT THE HOBOKEN ZOO! (he shouted before the call ended)**

**MORT: Lead penguin is funny and going alittle bit crazy.**

**KING JULIEN: Wait, they are going to the Hoboken Zoo. Why would they go there?**

**MARLENE: They get stranded in New Jersey and are taken to the Hoboken Zoo.**

**KING JULIEN: Oh.**

**STACY AND MAURICE: How long is the episode?**

**PENGUINSFAN19: The episode is thirty minutes long.**

**BECKY, STACY, AND MAURICE: Sweet!**

**JONAH: What time is the episode on?**

**PENGUINSFAN19: 11:00AM. And that is it for this chapter's announcement show, but join us next time at the end of chapter 8!**

**ALL OF US: See yeah later! Please review!**


	8. The Torture Continues

"Lake Mead, where the heck is Lake Mead located?" Sam replied as she looked at Skipper with a confused expression.

"Lake Mead is just outside of Vegas." Skipper answered.

"Vegas, do you mean Las Vegas?" Sam said.

"That's the one, the city of twenty-four hour grambling parties and tons of glitter." Skipper announced.

"That's an interesting way to describe the city of Las Vegas, Nevada." Sam quipped.

"How did the two of you figure out that my lair is right next to Lake Mead?" Dr. Blowhole said sternly as he appeared in the doorway, making Sam and Skipper jump out of their skins.

"You just told us, Blowhole." Sam replied in a dull tone.

"You are a dreadful lier, Sam. Plus, I heard the whole conversation between you two." Dr. Blowhole answered.

"So, you mean you have been standing there during our whole conversation." Sam added.

"Yes, that is what I just said." Blowhole groaned.

"And you didn't say anything until after our conversation was over." Skipper stated.

"Why are you asking, I mean, do you two have a problem with that?" Dr. Blowhole huffed.

"Yes, it's just too plain creepy listening to a conversation and not saying a word." Skipper explained as a the big metal claw shot out of Blowhole's scooter and grabbed him by the waist, pinning his flippers to his sides.

"Skipper!" Sam cried as she tried to reach Blowhole and Skipper before the door closed, but failed.

Skipper looked back at Sam, his eyes were filled with fear for what torture would befall on him, but he was glad that Blowhole took him instead of Sam. He knew that out of his whole team, he was the penguin that Blowhole hated the most of all. But in return, he hated Blowhole because his nemesis always seemed to know how to lure the team into a trap and the way that this dolphin's sick mind worked. He also hated Blowhole for sending lobsters to capture Sam over a month ago and doing unspeakable things to her, just so they had to rescue her. He hated the fact that Blowhole had enjoyed watching Doris torture Sam with knives until she was bleeding everywhere on her body. Skipper had always hated seeing someone getting tortured, but torturing a girl, crossed the line or even passed it. Blowhole had a feeling that Skipper wouldn't be that willing to give in to his demands without a little persuasion. Blowhole knew that Skipper's worst fear was needles and possibly seeing any of his friends being tortured, which Sam and Skipper shared was this silly fear of seeing their friends being tortured. Skipper groaned in pain as his entire body was slammed onto a stainless steel lab and metal cuffs pinned him to the table. He heard Blowhole swerve around the lab table, but didn't see him because all he could see was the ceiling and a ceiling lamp that lit up the room.

"You feeling comfortable, Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole sighed in a loud screech.

"As comfortable as a penguin could be." Skipper said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Good because you won't be for long." Dr. Blowhole laughed.

"I figured that, it's not like you invited me here to have a conversation over coffee and fish." Skipper stated.

"Let's have some fun. What you think, Skipper, do you want to have some fun?" Dr. Blowhole replied.

"No, especially when it is your idea of what is fun." Skipper answered.

"Fine, I guess I will be the one having fun this time." Dr. Blowhole snickered as he held up a medical needle in front of Skipper's face and making an evil smirk that any normal person or animal would find unsettling.

"Oh, a simple medical needle, what going to do with that, Blowhole?" Skipper stammered as Blowhole held the medical needle a centimeter from his face.

"I have more in store for you than just stabbing you with a medical needle, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole grinned as he pushed some rolling table next to the lab table, but Skipper couldn't see anything on the table.

"Lucky me." Skipper muttered as Blowhole stabbed the needle in the left cheek of his face.

Dr. Blowhole was in total joy as he watched Skipper wiggle and squirm alittle as he screamed in agony. He loved seeing his foe in pain and it was even better to be the one to torture him. His joy only increased as left side of Skipper's face began to turn crimson as trails of blood ran down it and ridged scratch formed as the needle sliced through Skipper's face because of his squirming. Blowhole watched as Skipper opened his eyes slowly as he removed the medical needle from the left side of his face and just grinned because he saw nothing, but fear and anger in the lead penguin's eyes. Skipper stared at his nemesis with stern eyes as Blowhole cleaned the needle and turned toward him again, probably thinking of the next part on Skipper's body to stab with the needle. Skipper's eyes grew wide with fear as Dr. Blowhole stood next to him with that blasted medical needle in his flipper and an evil smirk on his face. Dr. Blowhole cackled as Skipper started to scream in pure agony as he struck the medical needle into Skipper's abdomen. Blowhole knew that Skipper wasn't a crybaby, but still, tears were streaming down his face as he continued to scream as if he was being murdered. Then again, Blowhole thought, torturing him like this is probably a close comparison to being murdered and what is better is that I get to see him in severe pain for once. Blowhole chuckled as he removed the needle from Skipper's abdomen, while Skipper laid on the lab table pinned down, exhausted, and at the mercy of his foe's sick mind.

"That hurt a lot didn't it, Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole stated in an excited tone.

"I would have thought that all my screaming would have answered your question, Blowhole." Skipper replied in a hoarse voice.

"It did, but asking you that makes me feel stronger than you." Dr. Blowhole announced as Skipper gave him an angry glare.

"I guess strapping me to a lab table and torturing me doesn't make you feel stronger than me." Skipper growled.

"Yes, that does too, but the best way that makes me feel stronger than you is to torture a bit of information out of you." Dr. Blowhole snickered.

"What bit of information about myself would I ever tell you, Blowhole!" Skipper exclaimed in a low growl.

"If you have found your true love or not, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole sighed.

"I'm not telling you if I found my true love, Blowhole!" Skipper shouted.

"Ah ha, I knew it, you have found true love." Dr. Blowhole screeched.

"But how did you figure that out?" Skipper asked.

"Oh Skipper, you are so defensive about being in love and shouting at me that you haven't found your true love is an obvious giveaway that you have." Dr. Blowhole explained.

"At least, he doesn't know who I'm in love with." Skipper thought to himself.

"I think I know who you are in love with too." Dr. Blowhole added as Skipper looked at him.

"Really, you think you know who I am in love with." Skipper joked as he waited for Blowhole's response.

"I believe that you are in love with Sam, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole answered as looked at Skipper's face, which had a shocked look upon it.

"That's ridiculous, Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.

"Ah, shouting only confirmed my theory." Dr. Blowhole said as he reached for a roll of duct tape.

"What's the duct tape for?" Skipper questioned Blowhole as he tore a long strip of duct tape off the roll.

"You'll see in about 2 seconds." Dr. Blowhole laughed softly as he stuck the tape on Skipper's beak. "That's better, your loud screaming and talking was starting to give me a headache. Now, let the real torture session begin! MAHWUAHHH!" Dr. Blowhole began to laugh in high-pitched cackles as he held a number of needles and a scalpel in his flippers, while Skipper stared at him in total fear.

Skipper let out a muffled scream as Blowhole stuck a needle in his chest and another in his right side, right where his ribs were located. A couple of minutes passed before Blowhole removed the two needles, placed them on his small rolling table beside him, and picked up the scalpel. Dr. Blowhole laughed as Skipper began to let out more muffled shouts of pain as he sliced through Skipper's right cheek with the scalpel very slowly and knew that Skipper was feeling every rip of flesh, skin, and feathers as the blade made its way through his right cheek. After that, Blowhole put the scalpel away and collected a couple of butterfly needles that were connected to an electric shock machine. He stuck two of the butterfly needles in each of Skipper's flippers and the last one in Skipper's abdomen, then just watched as Skipper wiggled and squirmed in pain when he turned the machine up to the sixth power of voltage. After three electric shocks, Blowhole was surprised that Skipper was still conscious, unless he was trying really hard not to faint. So, Blowhole turned the machine up a notch and noticed that Skipper lost consciousness a few seconds after he started electrocuting him.

"Hm, you stayed in the game longer than I thought you would. Now, let's see what your girlfriend thinks of you." Dr. Blowhole replied to an unconscious Skipper as he removed the needles from Skipper's body.

* * *

><p>Sam bit her lip nervously as she waited for Dr. Blowhole to return with Skipper, who was probably in a great deal of pain because of the loud screams of agony that she had heard earlier. Her wait was over now because Dr. Blowhole suddenly appeared with Skipper in his big metal claw grabber thing, but at once, Sam noticed that something was wrong just by the way Blowhole was grinning at her. Blowhole controlled his claw grabber, letting Skipper fall to the ground with a plop, and watched Sam pick Skipper up gently as she held him in her arms. Sam realized immediately that Skipper was unconscious and bleeding pretty badly, turning toward Blowhole with a deadly glare on her face.<p>

"What the hell did you do to him, Blowhole?" Sam burst out in pure rage.

"Just stabbed him with a couple of needles and electrocuted him 3 and a half times." Dr. Blowhole replied in a snicker as if Sam's rage was nothing to worry about until Sam placed Skipper on the bed and reached him before he had time to think.

"You think you're all big and bad now, don't you. But I have got some information for you, Blowhole, you are going to pay big time for what you did to Skipper." Sam stated in a dark tone as she slammed Blowhole against the wall.

"What is a powerless guardian like you going to do to me, Sam?" Dr. Blowhole smirked, acting really cocky.

"I'll let you ponder on that for a while, Blowhole, plus I won't be powerless forever. Even without my powers, I am still a lot stronger than you because if you were stronger than me, you wouldn't be pinned to the wall. So, I would sleep with your one eye open, if I were you." Sam growled.

"Uh, can I go now." Dr. Blowhole stammered as Sam let go of him.

"Yes, you can go." Sam muttered in a dark voice.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>PENGUINSFAN19: Hello people of Fanfiction! Chapter 8 is finished and I am working hard to get Chapter 9 done as well! Today for first time ever, I have just two characters from my fanfiction to be here on the announcement show. But that's okay because these two characters haven't been on the announcement show live and in person since Chapter 3! So, give them a hand folks, Skipper and Sam!<strong>

**SKIPPER AND SAM: Hi, everybody!**

**PENGUINSFAN19: Good to see you guys again! How is it with Seamus, Devlin, and Dr. Blowhole?**

**SKIPPER: Uh, we are hanging in there.**

**SAM: I just hope you survive, Skipper.**

**SKIPPER: WHAT! Did something bad happen to me in this chapter?**

**SAM: Wait a second, didn't you read this chapter, yet?**

**SKIPPER: No, haven't gotten the chance.**

**SAM:Oh.**

**SKIPPER: Well, what happens to me?**

**PENGUINSFAN19: Dr. Blowhole tortures you pretty bad.**

**SKIPPER: Of course, that psychotic dolphin hates my guts.**

**SAM: Definitely, shows it in this chapter.**

**SKIPPER: You're not going to kill me off are you, Penguinsfan19?**

**PENGUINSFAN19: No, I have no plans to kill off any character in this fanfiction or any future fanfictions of mine.**

**SKIPPER AND SAM: That's good.**

**PENGUINSFAN19: And that is it for our little announcement show for now. Join us again at the end of Chapter 9!**

**SKIPPER AND SAM: Please review!**


	9. A Rush of Love

Sam sat down beside an unconscious Skipper as she lightly tapped a wet towel on ridged scratch across Skipper's left cheek that still had crimson red blood flowing from it. Within ten minutes, Sam was finished cleaning Skipper's wounds and now checking to see if Skipper had any broken bones, internal bleeding, or both. Sam felt relieved that Kowalski had taught her how to check for these things a few months back and was relieved to know that Skipper didn't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. After her checkup, Sam placed Skipper on his back and pulled the blankets up to his chest, and then curled up right next him as she let her eyes close for alittle while. Sam heard a low groan next her and opened her eyes at once to see Skipper coming to as she noticed that Skipper was trying real hard not to burst into tears because of all the pain he was in.

"Hey Skipper, how are you feeling?" Sam said softly.

"I'm not feeling too great, Sam." Skipper replied.

"Is there anything I could do that might help you to feel alittle bit better?" Sam asked.

"Well, healing is out of the question since your powers have been shut off. So, could I snuggle next to you, Sam?'' Skipper replied in a hesitant voice as he looked into Sam's face.

"Sure! Come here, you cute and cuddly penguin." Sam exclaimed as she pulled Skipper next to her.

"Thanks Sam, I feel totally relaxed and safe. You have always made me feel safe and relaxed in bad situations or just in general." Skipper answered.

"Really, I have never heard anyone tell me that before." Sam pointed out as she started to rub right side of Skipper's face with her fingers.

"That's interesting, I figured you would have heard it from someone unless they were too afraid to tell you that. Are you okay, Sam?" Skipper added.

"I'm fine, I was just really worried about you when Blowhole took you and I was afraid that would be the last time I saw you alive." Sam confessed as she began to cry.

"Shhh... Sam, it's alright... I'm fine and you haven't lost me... Shhh." Skipper said softly as he touched Sam's cheek.

"I know I didn't lose you and I'm so glad I didn't, Skipper." Sam confided as she hugged Skipper gently.

"I love you, Sam." Skipper said suddenly in a soft tone of voice, while Sam looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe..." Sam sighed in a whisper before going speechless.

"What can't you believe, Sam!" Skipper exclaimed as he waited for Sam to answer.

"I can't believe that the guy of my dreams is in love with me." Sam beamed as she stared into Skipper's eyes.

"Really, I'm the guy of your dreams?" Skipper muttered in a surprised voice.

"Yes you are and I love you so much, Skipper." Sam mused.

* * *

><p>The clock in the HQ of the Penguins' Habitat read 12 am, everyone in the HQ was sleeping except Kowalski. He had been thinking about Skipper, Sam, and for some odd reason, he had been thinking of Erika a lot. He thought about how beautiful she was and her stone gray eyes always seemed light up when she was with him. Kowalski also noticed that Erika had quite an interest in many different branches of science and mathematics, which was definitely an interest that the two of them had in common. He felt so confused because he had always had a hard time understanding emotions and women, but when he was with Erika that was when everything made sense to him. Kowalski went through all the memories he had with Erika in them- their first date, the first time she kissed him, and their first kiss- which were all so great, but their first kiss was magical. Kowalski remembered the kiss well- his mind exploded like hundreds of brightly-colored fireworks on the Fourth of July, her lips as soft as a cloud, and her eyes just seemed to sparkle when the kiss ended. Finally the thought struck him like lightning, he was in love with Erika- one of Sam's best friends and a fellow guardian. Kowalski was still pondering to himself as Erika sat down next to him- he turned his head in Erika's direction and blushed a little as his flipper touched her paw.<p>

"Hey Kowalski, what are you still doing up?" Erika whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"I was just thinking about Skipper and Sam." Kowalski replied.

"Hoping that they are still alive." Erika stated as she looked at Kowalski.

I believe that they are still alive, but I don't think that they are going to be alive for much longer if they don't escape in a day or two." Kowalski confessed.

"Can I ask you something about Skipper, Kowalski?" Erika questioned him in a hesitant voice.

"Sure, what's your question, Erika?" Kowalski asked, totally oblivious to where this question was headed.

"Has Skipper ever told you or tried to tell you that he is in love with Sam?" Erika muttered her question to Kowalski as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Skipper has told me that he has strong feelings for Sam and is always happier when he is with her. Why do you ask?" Kowalski put in.

"The night Skipper and Sam went on their date, Jonah told me that he went to talk with Skipper and told me that Skipper told him that he was in love with Sam." Erika informed Kowalski.

"Really, so Skipper has finally found his true love." Kowalski smiled as he thought of his leader finally finding his true love.

"You think Jonah wasn't bluffing when he said this to me." Erika inquired.

"No, I don't think Jonah would bluff about something like that." Kowalski pointed out.

"Which means both of our leaders have found true love because Sam told me that she always has lovely dreams about Skipper." Erika explained to Kowalski.

"Really, Sam dreams about Skipper and how often are we talking about here." Kowalski whispered as his voice filled with excitment.

"Sam said she dreams about him everynight and has daydreams about him." Erika answered.

"That's sweet." Kowalski grinned.

"I thought so too and I'm in love with you, Kowalski." Erika admitted to Kowalski as her heart beat fast.

"Really, because I am in love with you, Erika!" Kowalski whispered in pure joy as he leaned forward to kiss her.

The kiss was great, not as magical as their first kiss, but it was still magical nevertheless. Kowalski and Erika stared at each other for a couple minutes until they rested on the floor, curling up next to each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So, you're in love with me, Sam." Skipper sighed as smiled at Sam as he rested on the bed next her.<p>

"Yes and you are in love with me, Skipper." Sam added as she smiled back at him.

"Ah ha, I knew it, I knew that you two were in love with each other!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed as he appeared suddenly in the middle of the room.

"BLOWHOLE, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!" Sam and Skipper gasped.

"A couple of minutes, didn't the two of you hear me come in." Dr. Blowhole replied.

"No, we didn't hear you come in. Now, what do you want?" Sam answered Blowhole sternly.

''Oh nothing, just seeing if Skipper was awake yet." Dr. Blowhole said calmly.

"Well, I'm awake and not in the mood to talk to you." Skipper muttered sternly.

"When are you ever in the mood to talk to me, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole stated.

"My answer is never, not now or the near future." Skipper growled.

"You wanted to take Skipper again, didn't you." Sam shouted at Blowhole, her voice sounding dark.

"No, I didn't come here to take Skipper." Dr. Blowhole muttered, looking bored.

"Are you lying to me, Blowhole?" Sam uttered darkly.

"No." Dr. Blowhole squeaked as he looked at Sam for one minute, and then the next minute he was on the floor rubbing the left side of his face.

Blowhole was stunned that Sam had actually punched in the face and she punched him pretty hard too. He noticed that Skipper looked surprised, but also noticed that his flightless foe was laughing- not at his girlfriend and the love of his life, but he was laughing at him. He glared at Sam darkly as he got back onto his scooter and pressed a small purple button on its control panel swiftly. Instantly, an extendable hand shot out at Sam with an injection needle in the hand and stabbed her directly underneath her collar bone. Sam let out a small scream of pain as she felt the injection needle pierce her skin, while the extendable hand pressed the injection needle's top and a gold colored liquid made its way into her bloodstream.

"What the heck was that, Blowhole!" Sam yelled at him.

"That gold colored liquid is a potion that works with the Humista Potion. It brings back any special ability that is disabled by the Humista Potion, which for you is your healing powers. Have fun you two!" Dr. Blowhole explained before leaving the room.

"Ok, my healing powers are back, but I'm still powerless when it comes to my defensive and offensive powers." Sam said as she tried to wrap her head around the odd little potion that was coursing through her veins.

"Sounds like it." Skipper added as Sam sat on the bed next to him.

"I can heal your wounds now, it should take only a couple of minutes." Sam stated as she held Skipper in her arms, while her hands started to glow a bright white-blue color.

"Thanks Sam." Skipper sighed in relief as he felt no more pain.

"You're welcome, Skipper. And Skipper, I want to tell you the story about the night that Devlin came back to life." Sam announced as she laid back on the bed with Skipper laying next to her.

"You don't have to tell me that story if you don't want to, Sam." Skipper muttered as he looked up at Sam.

"I want to tell you this story for two reasons. Reason one is that I trust you and the second is I want to take my mind off my healing powers." Sam answered.

"Why would you want to take your mind off your healing powers?" Skipper asked.

"For some reason, I am always in pain when I'm being healed by my healing powers and for others, it feels... soothing and relaxing." Sam explained before she got lost by finding the right words to say, but Skipper answered that for her.

"That's interesting. Then, by all means, go ahead and start your story." Skipper replied.

"Ok, the story begins when the four of us are in our sophomore year at Ashton High School. It was a couple days after Halloween when we faced the Destroyers in a fierce battle- the kind of battle that was a fight to the death. We won that battle because most of the Destroyers retreated before Devlin or any of us had noticed, but the Destroyers that remained were fighting Erika, Layla, and Jonah- while I was fighting Devlin like always. Devlin and I were evenly matched until I blasted him with a powerful gust of wind. He was slammed against a hard concrete wall and went limp as he fell to the ground- I ran over to him when I noticed that he was not moving. I checked his pulse, but I was terrified when I realized that he didn't have one- I was in utter shock as I turned to Jonah, Layla, and Erika as they waited for me to tell them what happened. But I was too shocked to tell them that I killed Devlin without really meaning to, while the remaining Destroyers had gathered around Devlin's motionless body and teleported back to their HQ by using their staffs. The rest of the school year was quiet that year until the day after we began summer vacation, Jonah's Grandfather was making some kind of potion and asked me to get some ingredients for him. Erika, Jonah, and Layla had stayed with Jonah's Grandfather to help him make the potion as I headed for the magical market to get the ingredients. I had gotten the ingredients pretty fast and called Jonah to tell him that I was on my way back to his Grandfather's Medicine Shop. But as I'm flying away toward the medicine shop, I hear a high-pitched scream from below and see that one of the market's shop are on fire. I landed right in front of the burning building and extinguished the flames quickly, but I had no idea that five Destroyers were creeping up from behind me. I turned to leave, but one of the Destroyers stabbed me in my shoulder with an injection needle that had the Humista Potion in it- unfortunately, I had never heard of the potion before and tried to blow the five Destroyers away with a gust of wind, but nothing happened. I looked up at the five Destroyers as they aimed five staffs at me and five red energy beams were blasted at me, I remember being knocked out instantly as three of the beams hit me in my chest and the other two hit my stomach. I woke up immediately as I felt something slice through my left cheek and saw that one of the Destroyers was carrying a long cutting knife with my blood on it toward a fire that was dark red. Once he threw the knife in the fire, he shouted these words "Leader of Darkness, you were lost to us, but now let the blood of your enemy revive you and give you the ultimate strength in this world." I watched in pure terror as the fire as it erupted and a tall, muscular man stepped out of it. I remember the smirk Devlin gave me that night as he turned my way and I would have run away as fast as I could if I hadn't been tied to a pole with thick ropes. The first thing Devlin said to me was "Hi Sam, did you miss me?" and I replied "To be honest, Devlin, I didn't miss you one bit." After that, he got some duct tape and plastered it across my mouth to shut me up, obviously. Then, this is when the real fun begins for him and I had the misfortune of being his guest of honor or horror is what I would call it. He talked about his revival and why I was there, while the rest of the Destroyers listened to him or laughed at me. Then, he grabbed a combat knife and stabbed me in the stomach, while I let out a muffled scream of pain. Devlin stabbed me in the stomach again, took out the knife quickly, and just stared at the blood flowing from both wounds in my stomach as the blood stained the bottom of my t-shirt and the top of my jeans. I was very angry by then and gave Devlin a furious glare, but he got back at me by stabbing me in my right hip. Then, he untied me and used me as a slow, limping target for his staff's energy beams. I remember finally losing consciousness after Devlin blasted me with six energy beams and I guess that was when Jonah, Erika, and Layla teleported me back the shop." Sam narrated.

"Wow, that is some story, Sam." Skipper whispered to Sam.

"I know and that's one of my worst memories." Sam confessed.

"I figured that it would be, but thanks for telling me anyway, Sam." Skipper replied.

"You're welcome." Sam answered in a small yawn.

"How are your healing powers doing?" Skipper asked.

"My powers are done healing my injuries." Sam sighed as she looked a little upset.

"You want a hug, Sam?" Skipper questioned her as he noticed the sad look on her face.

"Sure, I definitely could use one." Sam muttered with a smile as Skipper and her hugged each other.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hey everyone of Fanfiction! Welcome to Chapter 9's Announcement Show and I have Skipper, Sam, Erika, and Kowalski with me today!<strong>

**All four of them: Hello everybody!**

**Penguins19: How did you guys like the chapter?**

**Sam: Romantic and awesome!**

**Skipper: It was a great chapter, I read it before I came here.**

**Kowalski: Amazing! Erika and I confessed our love for each other, while Skipper and Sam confessed that they are in love with each other.**

**Erika: I loved this chapter. I felt really bad for Skipper and Sam in Chapter eight, but it was still a good chapter.**

**Skipper and Sam: Thanks Erika.**

**Penguinsfan19: That's it for this announcement show! But join us again after Chapter 10! Bye everyone.**

**My four guests: See you soon and Please Comment!**


	10. Can You Handle the Torture I'm Bringing

Private was woken up suddenly by a loud slamming sound outside of the HQ's secret hatch. He scurried up the ladder and opened the hatch to see Joey the Kangaroo towering above him, while Joey looked down at Private with a frown. Joey was hoping that the lead penguin or the penguin sheila would have answered, but instead he staring down at the young, sweet looking penguin. He had never asked the penguins for help before because he had never needed any help from anyone and frankly, he thought the penguins were odd. He noticed that the small penguin was looking up at him as he waited for him to say something. Joey knew that the lead penguin's name was Skipper, while the penguin sheila's name was Sam and that the other penguins' names were Kowalski, Rico, and Private. The penguin staring at him looked pretty young, probably the youngest out of the five penguins, and knew immediately that this penguin had to be Private.

"Oi Private, is Skipper or Sam around cause I need help from either of them?'' Joey asked in a gruff tone of voice.

"Sorry Joey, neither of them are here, but what do you need help with?" Private questioned.

"It's my favorite beach ball, I kicked it into the tree in my habitat and it's stuck." Joey replied.

"We can help you get your beach ball back, Joey. Just wait here for a second, I know the perfect person for the job." Private answered before closing the hatch.

Everyone was just waking up as Private slid down the ladder and waddled toward Layla to ask her if she would help Joey out. Layla began to stretch as she saw Private waddling toward her to say good morning like he does every morning. Private said good morning to his girlfriend, and then asked her if she was willing to help Joey the Kangaroo out with his problem. Layla replied to his question with a simple "yes" and followed Private up the ladder to help Joey.

"Joey, this is Layla and she said that she will help you get your beach ball out of the tree in your habitat." Private announced.

"Really, you will help me get my beach ball out of my tree, Layla." Joey exclaimed in a happy cheers.

"Of course Joey, it should only take a few minutes." Layla acknowledged as the three of them leaped over the fence and headed for Joey's Habitat.

Layla, Joey, and Private stared up at Joey's beach ball as Layla thought about what would be the best solution to get the beach ball. It was stuck in the highest branch of the tree and didn't even move when Joey kicked the tree with his strong hind legs. That's when Layla figured out that she should try to get Joey's beach ball by using her telekinetic powers. She concentrated long and hard on the beach ball for a second until a small beam of green energy burst out of her hands and directly at the beach ball. Layla lower the ball right into Joey's paws, while he looked at her in shock and just utter joy because he got his beach ball back.

"Thanks, Layla." Joey announced in a happy tone of voice.

"No problem, Joey." Layla uttered as Private and her headed toward the brick wall of Joey's Habitat.

"Hold on a second you two, where are Skipper and Sam?" Joey said suddenly that made Layla and Private freeze.

"Why would you ask us where Skipper and Sam are, Joey?" Layla asked, looking a little taken back by what Joey said.

"Because I asked Private if Skipper or Sam could help me, but he said that neither of them were in the HQ." Joey explained.

"Oh well, it is kind of a long story, Joey." Layla stammered.

"I have a feeling that you two don't want to say what happened to Skipper and Sam." Joey stated as he looked down at the chimp and penguin.

"Ok, we'll tell you what happened to them, Joey." Private muttered sadly.

"Three insane villains captured them four days ago, Joey." Layla informed Joey.

"I'm sorry, but I bet they will escape from those three insane villains and be back at the zoo in no time." Joey added as he tried to cheer Layla and Private up.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Joey." Layla and Private replied.

"You're welcome." Joey said as he watched Private and Layla head for the Penguin Habitat.

Kowalski and the others were eating breakfast by the time Layla and Private had returned from helping Joey the Kangaroo. Kowalski noticed that Private and Layla looked a little upset as they came to sit down next him. He asked Private why he looked so sad and Private told him that Layla and him were asked about what happened to Sam and Skipper by Joey. Private, with some help from Layla, told the others that they had informed Joey that Sam and Skipper were taken by three of their psychotic villains four days ago. The two of them also told their friends that Joey had a strong feeling that Sam and Skipper would escape from the villains and return to the zoo in no time.

"That's interesting, I never thought Joey actually liked or cared about us." Kowalski confessed as he looked at Private and Rico.

"But, what if Joey is wrong about Sam and Skipper escaping our villains successfully?" Jonah spoke up.

"Then, our teams will have a gaping hole in them." Erika calculated in a sad tone.

"Come on guys, we can't start doubting our leaders too soon!" Layla burst out.

"We aren't losing our faith in our leaders too soon, Layla, but we're just saying that Sam and Skipper might not escape from our villains." Private replied, while the others just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sam and Skipper felt sleepy, miserable, and angry as they sat on the cold cement floor in a large torture room of Dr. Blowhole's Lair. Both of them were tied together by thick ropes, while they waited for Seamus and Devlin to arrive. Blowhole and about twenty of his lobster henchmen were watching their every movement just in case, the two of them came up with a last minute plan toward freedom. But Sam had no plan for a last minute escape because she couldn't outrun Devlin, Seamus, Dr. Blowhole, and his lobster henchmen forever. Actually, all that Devlin or Seamus would have to do is fire an energy beam at Skipper or her and they would be captured again. Skipper was facing some of Dr. Blowhole's lobsters that were making sure that Sam and himself didn't move an inch as he heard a groan come out of Sam's mouth, which told him that Devlin and Seamus had finally made an appearance. Then, without any warning, Skipper felt as if the two of them were being lifted into a standing position. All he heard next was some familiar crackling sound and a loud scream of pain, knowing immediately that Sam had been hit by at least two energy beams from her villains' staffs. The two beams of red energy had hit Sam square in the chest and as a result, Skipper and her were blasted backward a few feet before falling to the ground and landing hard on her right side.<p>

"Sam, are you okay?" Skipper asked grumbled mutter because the side of his face was pinned to the floor.

"Other than the feeling that someone just stood on my chest and refused to get off, I'm great." Sam groaned as she sat up.

"You're not going to be feeling great for long, Guardian." Seamus spoke up in a gravelly voice.

"Wonderful, how are you two going to torture me this time?" Sam replied as she looked at Devlin and Seamus as they walked toward her, while Skipper was still tied to her back.

"That's thing about you, Sam, you don't have any regular irrational fears that we could use against you to torture you. You are more complex than that because your irrational fear is seeing someone you love or care about get hurt." Seamus announced in a sly voice as he knelt down right in front of Sam.

"Where is your speech going, Seamus?" Sam growled.

"Untie them, Devlin, I want to give Sam a little demonstration." Seamus ordered as Devlin cut the ropes that bound them with knife and grabbed Sam by the wrist, while Seamus snatched Skipper off the ground and slammed him onto a lab table, watching as metal cuffs pinned Skipper to the table.

"Here's that needle you wanted to use, Seamus." Dr. Blowhole spoke suddenly as he handed Seamus a long, thick needle.

"Now, my demonstration can begin and listen carefully to this, Sam. You're little penguin boyfriend here has a big irrational fear of needles, which makes him an easy torture target for us. But how does his fear intertwine with yours, you can't stand to see him get hurt and he doesn't want to be in pain from this bone marrow needle. Sam, I am going to give choice in the matter, which is tell us something that you don't tell too many people or watch Skipper scream in pain." Seamus declared.

"Sam, don't tell them anything, I'll be fine!" Skipper exclaimed before Dr. Blowhole stuck duct tape on his beak.

"I'm sorry, Skipper, but I can't watch you being tortured with a bone marrow needle." Sam admitted.

"So, choice number one it is then." Dr. Blowhole.

"Something I don't tell alot of people is that I consider the night that Devlin was brought back to life to be my worst memory." Sam confessed.

"Now, that memory is definitely something that should be relived for you, Sam." Seamus stated with an evil smirk as he injected the bone marrow needle into Skipper's left side, while Skipper let out a muffled scream of pain.

"Stop hurting him, I thought if I picked choice number one that you wouldn't hurt him!" Sam shouted at Seamus as he removed the needle from Skipper's side and watched as some blood flowed out of the wound.

"I thought after fighting so many villains you would have figured out that villains always lie, Sam." Devlin smiled at her as Seamus and him noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, isn't that touching, I think this is the first time I made you cry because I hurt a guy that you like or should I say love, Sam." Seamus snickered as he wiped a single teardrop from her cheek.

"Yes, this is the first time that you made cry because you hurt a guy and I love the guy!" Sam yelled at Seamus as he took a few steps backward and Devlin let go of her wrist, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Love is beautiful isn't it, Sam, but remember that love hurts too." Seamus said quickly before blasting a red energy beam at Sam's stomach with his staff.

Sam was blasted off of her feet and into a hard concrete wall, losing consciousness as she fell to the floor. Seamus looked quite pleased with himself as he noticed that Sam was not moving, but she still had a pulse when he checked it. He saw long gash on the right side of Sam's head that was bleeding profusely and several cuts on her arms and face. Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole and Devlin just stared Seamus, and then back to Sam's motionless body in shock as they tried to figure out how Sam was knocked out by just one energy beam. Skipper let out a frighten gasp as he watched Seamus drag Sam's motionless and bleeding body toward a wall that had metal wrist cuffs in the middle of the wall. He flinched when Seamus slammed Sam against the wall, while the metal cuffs wrapped themselves around her wrists. Then, Skipper noticed that Devlin had taken out a little bottle of some unknown liquid from a secret compartment in his staff, took off the cap, and put the bottle right under Sam's nose. Sam opened her eyes immediately as a foul smelling odor filled her nostrils- the scent reeked of garlic and dirty gym socks that hadn't been washed in ages.

"Ugh, what the heck did you put under my nose, Devlin!" Sam groaned as she stared directly into his face.

"A potion that makes any unconscious person wake up instantly." Devlin explained simply, while Blowhole had ripped the duct tape off of Skipper's beak.

"Well, that potion definitely works." Sam replied.

"And now that you have rejoined us, I think it is time that we relive your worst memory, Sam." Seamus stated with an evil grin.

"Oh joy, I must be luckiest girl in the world." Sam muttered.

"Call it an early birthday present from your worst enemies." Seamus, Devlin, and Blowhole cheered in creepy high voices.

"You're birthday, when is your birthday, Sam?'' Skipper asked.

"It's in two days, I'm going to be twenty." Sam answered as Blowhole stuck a strip of duct tape onto Skipper's beak again.

"Okay, enough of this birthday jibber-jabber!" Seamus huffed as he watched Devlin pick up a cutting knife and head toward Sam, while he plastered a strip of duct tape across Sam's mouth.

Sam felt extremely frighten as she thought about what would happen to her, but she was more concerned about Skipper because he was still pinned to the lab table with Blowhole right next to him. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a small rolling table next to Blowhole with a variety of needles and medical knives on it. Then, she faced Devlin again and just stared at him for a moment until her eyes slammed shut after a sharp, stabbing pain erupted in her abdomen. Sam knew Devlin had just stabbed her with that cutting knife in his hand and knew he was going to do it again at any moment. Seamus wasn't pleased with Sam at the moment because he had been hoping that she would have screamed in agony, but she didn't. He walked toward Skipper and Blowhole, while Sam seemed to be watching his every movement- he stopped right next to Blowhole, picked up a needle, and held it above Skipper's abdomen. He nodded to Devlin for him to proceed with the torture, but to stab Sam slowly this time. A few seconds later, a lovely sound reached his ears- the sound of high-pitched screams of pain from his troublesome foe, but he still stabbed Skipper's abdomen to hear more sweet sounds of their foes screaming in pain. He gave Devlin a simple order after he removed the needle from Skipper, while Devlin ripped the duct tape off Sam's mouth, which made her let out a small yelp of pain. Then, Devlin made a couple of quick slashing movements and Sam just began to break out into bloodcurdling screams that left Skipper feeling absolutely terrified. Skipper wanted Sam's torture to end as much as she did, but Devlin kept on torturing her with his cutting knife until Seamus started electrocuting her with some electrical sparks that burst out of his staff. He looked up at Dr. Blowhole, who had a vision of terror on his face- like he didn't expect this kind of torture was going to happen. Seamus finally stopped torturing Sam when she was covered in her own blood and looked like human ragged doll that was broken and barely alive.

"Now, we'll just give her this potion that will bring back her healing powers because the dose Blowhole gave her last night has worn off." Devlin replied as he injected the potion into Sam's bloodstream.

"Let's get these two back to their room, so they can rest." Seamus said as he grabbed Skipper by his feet.

"Yes, even prisoners need their rest." Dr. Blowhole muttered as he tried not to sound terrified of his villainous partners.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello, Everybody! If you're reading this story right at this moment, then that must mean I've updated Chapter Ten of <em>Love is the Sweetest Revenge<em>**! I have Joey the Kangaroo, Layla, and Private here with me today!****

****Joey: Oi****

****Private and Layla: Hey, Everybody!****

****Penguinsfan19: How did you like the chapter you guys!****

****Joey: Not too bad. I made an appearance in it, but Sam did get tortured big time.****

****Private: Good chapter, but is Sam going to be all right?****

****Layla: PLEASE DON'T KILL OFF MY FRIEND, PENGUINSFAN19!****

****Penguinsfan19: Chill Layla, I have no plans to kill off any character in my fanfictions.****

****Layla: Oh, right, sorry I yelled at you.****

****Private: Hey, no one is going to die!****

****Joey: Please review this fanfiction!****

****All of us: See yeah at the end of Chapter Eleven!****


	11. A Plan to Freedom

Tears were streaming down Skipper's face as he curled up next to Sam's right shoulder and rested his head on it. He hated seeing Sam unconscious, but this time Sam had been beat up so much that there was a possibility that she wouldn't come out of it. Skipper just hoped and prayed that Sam would survive because right now, she looked horrible from all the deep wounds on her body that were covered in blood. Her breathing only made his worries increase because each breath was slow and ragged. Skipper closed his eyes for a second when all of the sudden a bright white-blue neon light blasted through the darkness of his eyelids and what he saw next would be something that happened in a sci-fi or an epic fantasy film. He opened his eyes in surprise to see Sam's entire body glowing in a white-blue light, and then he noticed Dr. Blowhole and Devlin looking completely astounded as they walked quietly into the room. The light surrounding Sam only lasted a minute and when it finally vanished, Sam was in perfect health and starting to wake up. Sam stretched as she looked at Dr. Blowhole and Devlin in surprise, who for some reason had dumbfounded looks on their faces as they stared back at her. Then, she turned her gaze on Skipper, who also had a look of surprise on his face and his eyes had a glazed look to them that told her immediately that he had been crying.

"Um, what's with the stunned looks on your faces?" Sam asked the three of them.

"A few minutes ago, you were glowing, Sam." Skipper answered.

"When you say glowing, do you mean an intense bright white-blue light surrounding my entire body?" Sam questioned Skipper.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. But how did you know that, Sam?" Skipper replied.

"Because while I was unconscious, Argos was talking to me as he healed my wounds and the bright white-blue light the three of you saw was his healing powers and it looks like his healing powers healed you too, Skipper." Sam explained as she looked at Skipper, who had no injuries from the torture he went through.

"Yes it does because my cuts and scratches are gone." Skipper agreed as he looked down and saw no wounds on his stomach.

"And his healing powers healed you completely, as if nothing ever happened to you." Dr. Blowhole spoke suddenly as he looked at Sam and saw no brutal injuries that she had received a little while ago.

"Looks like it, so why are you two here?'' Sam muttered as she stared at the two of them with a stern look.

"To say sorry for what we put you two through today and we want to help you two escape from this place of torture." Devlin and Dr. Blowhole said together, while Sam and Skipper looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you two being serious or pulling our leg?" Sam stated sternly.

"We are being serious, Sam." Dr. Blowhole sighed.

"I don't know, I still think you guys are pulling our leg." Skipper announced.

"Please listen to us because we are telling the truth about helping you two escape this place and Sam, you can read our minds if you two still don't believe us." Devlin exclaimed, while Sam focused her gaze on both of them for a few minutes.

"Wow, I can't believe I am saying this, but they are telling us the truth." Sam uttered.

"Why have you two decided to help us escape?" Skipper inquired.

"I can't watch Sam or my flightless foe being tortured as bad as she was today, it was beyond the line of torture I could ever do." Dr. Blowhole confessed, still sounding freaked out by the torture session that Sam had gone through.

"I am starting to wonder why I have been fighting or torturing you all this time when you didn't do anything to me or the Destroyers in the first place." Devlin informed Sam.

"But I killed you, Devlin, doesn't that count?" Sam argued.

"No, because I was trying to kill you and you were just defending yourself, and then a few drops of your blood brought me back to life a couple of months later." Devlin calculated.

"All right, what's the plan for getting us out of here without Seamus noticing?" Sam said as she collected backpack and all her possessions that were piled up somewhere in the room or bathroom.

"Uh, we don't have a plan." Dr. Blowhole squeaked.

"How typical, I have a pretty good plan in mind, though." Sam smirked.

"This plan is going to be crazy, I can tell by the way Sam is grinning." Devlin amd Skipper added.

"First, You and Dr. Blowhole will go back to the main room of his lair and begin working on something to keep Seamus from getting suspicious. Second, Blowhole will ask his cousin Doris to check on the two of us and when she arrives at our room, the two of us will have a pretend fight with her and trap her in our room. Third, Your lobster henchmen will block our only way out, but I will stop them with a little bit of frost, which will just make them unable to move. At last, we'll face the three of you until we have restrained Seamus to a lab table." Sam whispered the plan to them.

"Sounds like a pretty solid plan to me." the boys put in.

"Okay, let's do this and make this really convincing." Sam and the boys mumbled in determined voices.

"WHAT! YOU TWO CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AND ACTUALLY, THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD FORGIVE YOU!" Skipper and Sam yelled at Blowhole and Devlin.

"Yes, we thought you two would have accepted our apology, but I guess we were dead wrong!" Dr. Blowhole shouted.

"You got that right!" Skipper and Sam hollered.

"And don't even think that you two are going to escape from here because we will stop you two before that happens!" Devlin burst out in anger as he and Dr. Blowhole backed out of the room, winking at Sam and Skipper for making the argument really convincing.

Sam and Skipper let out pretend miserable groans as both of them flopped back on the bed, resting their heads on the soft pillow. Waiting for Blowhole to tell Doris to visit them felt like an eternity of boredom. After a few minutes of waiting, Sam decided to go to the bathroom and Skipper just continued to stare at the ceiling until Sam returned from the bathroom. Then, Skipper decided to hit the bathroom after Sam came out to lay back on the bed and by the time he was finished, Doris had just appeared at the door. Skipper and Sam leaped at Doris as she made a single movement into the room, the three of them wrestling with each other on the floor until Sam managed to steal the sliding door remote from Doris. Skipper jumped onto Sam's shoulder as she lightly pushed Doris away from the doorway and watched the sliding door close before Doris reached it. The two of them grinned at Doris as she let out pretty convincing cries that were demanding them to open the door, but Sam refused and ran down the hallway. A horde of Dr. Blowhole's lobster henchmen were blocking their only way out just as they planned and were shouting "bring it" or "gave us all you got" at Sam and Skipper, while they snapped their claws open and closed repeatedly. Sam smirked at the lobsters for a second before unleashing an icy cold breeze that froze each lobster on the spot.

"Excellent work, Sam." Skipper announced as she flew above the frozen lobsters by just a few inches.

"Thanks, Skipper." Sam replied in happy tone.

"All right, now just Dr. Blowhole, Devlin, and Seamus to go." Skipper stated sternly.

"Yep. Let's do this." Sam said in a determined voice.

* * *

><p>Seamus waited patiently and quietly for the Lead Guardian and her little penguin boyfriend to approach, while he leaned against the wall right next to the entrance way. He turned his gaze toward Dr. Blowhole, who was watching a blinking red dot move closer to their location on his computer and waited for Blowhole to tell him the location of Sam and Skipper. Blowhole told him that Sam was running down the main hallway right now, but when Seamus peeked around the corner of the door, he saw nothing in the hallway. Devlin's eyes grew wide as he saw two thick streams of water burst out of thin air and wrap around Seamus's mid section. He was impressed that his former foe had made Skipper and herself invisible, and then noticed that Seamus had been waiting for them beside the entrance way, hoping to surprise them. Sam and Skipper were visible again as they watched Seamus struggle against the streams of water that were binding him.<p>

"Let me go, Guardian!" Seamus growled as he looked at Sam with a deadly glare.

"No, I am not going to release you, Seamus. I enjoy seeing you completely helpless for once in your life and if you are trying to scare me, it's not working." Sam stated in serious tone.

"You're going to regret this, Guardian!" Seamus yelled at her in anger.

"You always say that to me, Seamus. Also, I feel sorry for you because you are nothing, but a hate-filled and revenge-seeking person." Sam shouted at him.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A HATE-FILLED AND REVENGE-SEEKING PERSON!" Seamus hollered at Sam, still taken back by his enemy's words.

"He honestly did not just say that?'' Dr. Blowhole spoke in surprise.

"Yes he did, but my father is really stubborn and always has been." Devlin whispered to Blowhole.

"No wonder you are good at torturing and fighting, you learned from the best." Dr. Blowhole muttered back to Devlin.

"No kidding... Hey guys, why aren't you two attacking Sam and Skipper?" Devlin replied quietly to Blowhole before his father interrupted them.

"We don't want revenge on them anymore, it's becoming pointless." Devlin and Dr. Blowhole explained together in serious tones.

"You two have betrayed me for these two, I can't believe you two had the audacity to do something like this!" Seamus raged at them, while Sam started to move Seamus toward the lab table in the room.

"Yes we did because we think that they should have normal life without us trying to kill or torture them all the time!" Devlin and Dr. Blowhole burst out in stern tones.

"Well, technically, it would be semi-normal life and that sounds great to me." Sam spoke up with much confidence in her voice.

"Sounds good to me, too." Skipper exclaimed.

"Where are you taking me and once you let me go, all of you are dead!" Seamus screamed with rage as Sam let Seamus fall onto the lab table with a hard slam, while the metal cuffs wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Looks like you are in a sticky situation, Seamus. And now, you will know exactly what it is like to be terrified beyond comparison and helpless." Sam answered darkly as she looked down at him.

"What are you going to do, Guardian?" Seamus laughed, but sounding a little scared.

"I going to see how much fun it is for you to be blasted and zapped by your own energy staff." Sam informed Seamus in a dark voice and an intense look on her face.

"She's just bluffing." Seamus sighed in a slight stammer as Sam picked up his staff and aimed it at him.

"I think she is pretty serious, Seamus, but does she have a stern look on her face?" Dr. Blowhole asked, while Skipper checked.

"There is definitely a stern look on her face." Skipper uttered.

"She's dead serious and I don't blame her for getting some well-deserved payback." Devlin added as he watched Sam blast a red energy beam at Seamus and shouts of agony burst out of Seamus.

"Okay, I have to admit... AHHHHHH!" Seamus managed to mutter before Sam electrocuted him with those horrible sparks of electricity, causing him to pass out.

"Thanks for the help, guys!" Skipper and Sam acknowledged to Dr. Blowhole and Devlin as Sam walked toward them.

"We didn't do that much, but it was no biggie." Dr. Blowhole and Devlin shrugged.

"You two helped us out alot." Sam replied.

"I don't think we ever told you this, but you two make a great couple." Devlin and Dr. Blowhole confessed together.

"Thanks guys." Skipper and Sam said.

"No problem and take good of each other. Now, you two have a long flight ahead of you to see your friends again." Dr. Blowhole and Devlin as Skipper hopped into Sam's backpack and she took a running start before leaping into the air, while the roof of Blowhole's lair began to open up.

"Bye!" Sam and Skipper yelled down to Blowhole and Devlin.

"Have a safe journey and have some fun, too!" Dr. Blowhole and Devlin shouted back before Sam was out of their sight.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hey everybody! Welcome to Chapter 11's Announcement Show! Today, I have Dr. Blowhole and Devlin to talk about the chapter with me.<strong>

**Dr. Blowhole and Devlin: Hello everyone!**

**Penguinsfan19: How did you guys like the chapter?**

**Devlin: It was different, I would have never guessed in my wildest dreams that we would help Skipper and Sam escape.**

**Dr. Blowhole: Me either, but I did enjoy the way the escape plan worked out. Plus, Seamus was so shocked when he found out that we were helping Skipper and Sam escape.**

**Penguinsfan19: I'm glad Sam is okay after the torture she endured in the last chapter.**

**Dr. Blowhole: Definitely, the way Seamus tortured Sam was terrifying to watch.**

**Devlin: I know and I should have stopped him from doing it for as long as he did.**

**Penguinsfan19: I don't think your father would have listened to you, but the good thing is that Sam survived and is flying towards the Central Park Zoo with Skipper because of you two.**

**Devlin and Dr. Blowhole: That's true and Please Review!**

**Penguinsfan19: See all of you at the end of chapter 12!**

**Devlin and Dr. Blowhole: Bye!**


	12. Flying and Worrying

Sam let out a sigh of total joy because Skipper and her were flying towards his home and her second, the Central Park Zoo. She would never forget what Devlin and Dr. Blowhole did for the two of them. Even though, it was hard to trust the villains that had tortured them for about week, but in the end, their plan to escape had worked. And now, the two of them were flying in the cloudless sky above nothing, but deserts and prairies. Skipper watched as desert after desert came into view and quickly vanished as Sam flew towards the Central Park Zoo at a pretty steady pace. He hadn't seen any little towns and a huge city yet, but he figured that they would be seeing one shortly. Then, he started to think about what Sam would want or want to do on her birthday, which was almost one day from now. Skipper knew Sam wasn't materialistic like some girls her age, but he was still lost on what to get her for her birthday because he didn't have any cash and definitely didn't want the cops after them if he took something. He decided he would ask her what she wanted to do on her birthday when they landed outside the first town or city they would see, hopefully, soon. Sam noticed a small town coming into view, turned Skipper and herself invisible as she began to land. She touched down with ease, while Skipper flipped out of her backpack and landed lightly on his feet in front of her. Sam concentrated hard for a few seconds as a little bit of magic snapped, crackled, popped as it surrounded Skipper's body. Skipper felt nothing, but this little pulling sensation that was transforming him into a human like Sam except he would be a normal guy instead of a normal girl. Skipper looked down at himself in surprise as he saw long, muscular arms and two hands with fingers on each, while he was wearing a dark green hoodie with a white shirt underneath, tan cargo pants, and black tennis shoes. He touched his head and felt hair that seemed like it had been brushed down in a suitable fashion as he glanced at Sam, noticing immediately that he was taller than her by a few inches. But then, Skipper noticed the expression on Sam's face that made him chuckle because it reminded him of anybody that got the chance to see their favorite celebrity.

"Hey Sam, did you just see Johnny Depp because you look absolutely starstruck." Skipper spoke in a slight chuckle.

"Huh, what, no, I didn't see Johnny Depp." Sam muttered as she stared at Skipper in total awe.

"Well, that's good because he would have been a mirage. So, how do I look as a human?" Skipper replied as he watched Sam try to pull herself together.

"You look very handsome, Skipper." Sam informed him as he walked towards her.

"Do you think I am very handsome as a penguin?" Skipper asked suddenly.

"To me, you are very handsome as a penguin and as a human, Skipper." Sam confessed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I have to admit, I like being taller than you, Sam." Skipper added after their kiss ended.

"I figured you would, but most guys are taller than girls." Sam giggled.

"That's interesting little fact." Skipper stated.

"Yes it is and now, let's see if there is a motel in this small town." Sam announced as they walked around the town.

"There's a motel across the street." Skipper pointed out as they quickly crossed the street before any cars passed by and walked into the motel.

"Hello there and welcome to the Montrose Motel in Montrose, Colorado! How long will you two be staying?" the motel clerk asked in a pleasant voice.

"We will be staying one night." Sam replied.

"Okay, that will be 130 dollars." the motel clerk answered as Sam handed the woman her credit card.

"Here's your room key and you two have good evening." the motel clerk said as she handed Sam her credit card and the room key.

"Thank you and have a good night." Skipper and Sam acknowledged as they walked outside.

"Okay, now that is settled, what you want to do?'' Sam questioned Skipper.

"Get something to eat, and then get some sleep." Skipper answered quickly.

"Sounds good to me! Come on, I saw restaurant down the street earlier." Sam exclaimed as she held Skipper's hand and walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't Sam called or texted us?" Jonah shouted, while the others stared at him.<p>

"Jonah, calm down, maybe there is a reason Sam hasn't called or texted us for some time." Erika and Layla yelled sternly at him.

"What about Skipper? I mean he could have used Sam's cellphone to call or text us. He is a pretty smart penguin, not genius smart like Kowalski, but he's still smart." Jonah burst out.

"Maybe Sam got hurt pretty bad and Skipper is really worried about her." Private and Layla guessed.

"That's a good possibility. Plus, Skipper hasn't seen Sam badly injured or near death." Jonah muttered sadly as he thought about the possibility of Sam being seriously injured and Skipper hoping that she would survive.

"Jonah, are you okay?" Kowalski and Marlene asked, noticing the sadness in his voice.

"I'm fine, just thinking about Private and Layla's theory and if Sam is seriously injured, I don't blame Skipper for not trying to contact us." Jonah answered.

"Come on, Sam being seriously injured is probably like having a broken arm... or not." King Julien sighed until he noticed the expressions on Layla, Jonah, and Erika's faces.

"But Sam can't be the only guardian that has been injured for how many years the four of you have been guardians." Maurice and Stacy said.

"All of us have had our run-ins with some injuries from battling villains or being tortured, but Sam has been injured in battle and tortured more than the three of us." Erika replied.

"Okay, so how long have you four been the Guardians of the Infinite Worlds?" Becky questioned.

"We been the guardians for four years." Layla acknowledged.

"And when you say that Sam is seriously injured, what does that basically mean." King Julien spoke suddenly.

"Um, I don't think you guys really want to know this information." Jonah uttered.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Marlene and Julien agrued with Jonah.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jonah sighed.

"A seriously injured Sam includes stab wounds, deep slashes everywhere on her body, large bruises, several broken ribs and broken bones, covered in blood, and unconsciousness." Erika explained.

"Wow, that's definitely puts serious into serious injuries." Kowalski muttered as Erika's cell phone beeped.

"Oh my gosh, Sam and Skipper have escaped from Dr. Blowhole's Lair at Lake Mead! Sam was hurt pretty bad, but was healed by Argos because her healing powers weren't enough to heal her wounds. Sam says that she and Skipper will be back at the Central Park Zoo within four to five days!" Erika exclaimed, while the others looked very happy.

"Where are they right now?'' Marlene said in an excited voice.

"Wait Marlene, I don't think we should ask that question because our villains might be listening into our conversations." Jonah and Kowalski stated.

"Okay, but can we what they are doing?" Marlene, Becky, and Stacy asked.

"Sure." the others answered, while Erika texted the reply to Sam's cell phone.

"How do you think that Sam and Skipper escaped from Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, and Devlin?'' Private wondered.

"Probably fought their way out or weren't seen at all." Jonah answered as Erika's cell phone beeped again.

"What did Sam text you, Erika?'' Kowalski questioned.

"Sam's text says 'We just finished dinner and now, we are heading back to our motel room and go to sleep.' And that is all her text says." Erika informed.

"Going to sleep sounds like a great idea." King Julien and Maurice stated as they looked at the clock that read 11:30pm.

"Agreed." the others added as they agreed with King Julien and Maurice.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 12's Announcement Show and today, all of your favorite cast members of POM and my fanfiction stories are here!<strong>

**My guests: Hey everybody!**

**King Julien: I loved this chapter because I, your beloved King Julien was awesome in it! Uh, what chapter is this again?**

**Skipper: It's chapter twelve, Ringtail.**

**King Julien: Of course, it is.**

**Sam and Marlene: Great chapter! **

**Jonah and Maurice: Especially since we found out that Skipper and Sam escaped from Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, and Devlin.**

**Mort: Yay, they escaped!**

**Stacy and Becky: QUESTION TIME! (they said in excited voices)**

**Mason: Uh, question time?**

**Penguinsfan19: Yes, our cast can ask each other a questions during this Announcement Show.**

**Layla: Okay, the first question is for Kowalski from Dr. Blowhole, which is have any of your inventions exploded and injured you penguuins. **

**Kowalski: He should know that, he's always spying on us! **

**Skipper: Kowalski, just answer the question.**

**Kowalski: Oh all right, some of my inventions have exploded and I am usually the one who gets hurt. And the next question is for Skipper from Seamus that says did you like it when I was torturing your girlfriend.**

**Skipper: What the heck kind of question is that! I hated watching that unfeeling, hated-consumed human being torture my girlfriend! All right and our final question is for Sam, Erika, Kowalski, and me from all the animals in the zoo. Which is Kowalski and Erika are you two in love with each other and are Sam and I in love with each other.**

**Erika and Kowalski: Yes, we are in love with each other.**

**Skipper and Sam: We are in love with each other.**

**All the animals, audience, and myself: Aww, that's so sweet!**

**Penguinsfan19: And that's our show, folks!**


	13. Evil Strikes Back

Sam muttered a tired groan as the sound of Skipper's voice reached her ears as she blinked several times to shake the sleep dust from her eyes. She noticed that Skipper was placing a small food tray with plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and glasses of orange juice on a table next to a single window in the room.

"Good morning, Sam." Skipper said happily.

"Morning, Skipper." Sam replied as she got out of bed and walked towards the table that Skipper was sitting at.

"How did you sleep, Sam?" Skipper asked as Sam sat down in the chair across from him.

"Good. And you?" Sam said.

''Just fine. By the way, I've been wondering what you like to do tomorrow on your birthday?'' Skipper added as they grabbed their breakfast plates.

"Have a nice relaxing day and spend the day in the city that we land in." Sam answered.

"That sounds like a great birthday to me, Sam." Skipper stated as he smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, but it's more of a birthday wish for me." Sam confessed.

"You haven't had many peaceful birthdays since you became a guardian, have you, Sam?" Skipper guessed.

"I haven't had I peaceful birthday since my fifteen birthday." Sam informed.

"That was the year before you four became the guardians, wasn't it?" Skipper asked Sam.

"Yes, it was." Sam replied.

"Have Jonah, Layla, and Erika had any peaceful birthdays after you guys became the guardians?" Skipper questioned Sam.

"No, they haven't." Sam sighed.

"Man, your villains need to get a life." Skipper stated as Sam began to chuckle.

"Or villains, in general, need to get a life." Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>(FYI: Level Five Destroyers are the best fighters in the Destroyers.)<p>

Seamus looked around the main room of Dr. Blowhole's Lair cautiously, while he tried to reach for the mini laser in his pants pocket. He was still astounded that Blowhole and his own son, Devlin had betrayed him to help their foes escape. Seamus figured that Devlin had grown soft since that little guardian brat was used to bring his son back to life and now, her blood was coursing through Devlin's veins. He noticed that Devlin even had a small portion of the Lead Guardian's power that wasn't a pure white-blue energy like hers, but a dark black-purple energy. Seamus knew that Devlin and Sam were perfect enemies, but having opposite magical energies and a mind connection, he thought, was just plain freaky. But none of that would matter anymore as his right hand gripped his mini laser and he quickly used the laser to break the metal cuffs pinning him to the lab table that Sam had forced him into. Seamus grinned as he saw some of Blowhole's lobsters stare at him in absolute fear as they tried to stop him from getting his staff. He shot his mini laser at the group of lobsters around his staff and laughed like a crazy maniac as he watched all the lobsters leap out of the way of the dangerous laser. Seamus grabbed his staff swiftly and took out a small blaster from a little weapons pouch on his belt as he heard a couple of surprised gasps from behind him.

"How in the world did you escape from that lab table, Seamus?'' Dr. Blowhole exclaimed.

"I escaped from that lab table by using this mini laser. And a simple tip for you boys, always make sure you take away every useful item that a person has when you want them to stay restrained." Seamus explained.

"Alright, but what is the small blaster for?" Devlin and Dr. Blowhole asked.

"This little blaster is going to help me get my revenge on my enemies, but first, I'm going to test it out on you two." Seamus said simply as he shot Devlin and Dr. Blowhole with the blaster, while the two of them screamed as a strong electrical current surged through their bodies causing them fall to the ground in a crumpled ball.

"Man that hurts, but why do I think that it would be entertaining to see someone I hate screaming in pain." Dr. Blowhole muttered.

"I want to see all my enemies in pain and for some reason, I want to torture Skipper and Sam the most." Devlin stated.

"Congratulations boys, you two are now as unfeeling as I am." Seamus announced.

"So, that little blaster of yours made us as evil as you are?" Dr. Blowhole questioned.

"Yes it did and I'm very proud about how it turned out. Now on to more important matters, which is to find out where Skipper and Sam are." Seamus acknowledged as he typed Sam's cell phone number on a person search that came up on the huge computer screen in Blowhole's Lair.

"Wow, They're about 60 miles from St. Louis, Missouri! Sam must be flying pretty fast!" Dr. Blowhole informed in surprised tone of voice.

"They've been going a steady pace for the last two hours since they took off from Montrose, Colorado." Devlin calculated as he looked up at the computer screen.

"What are we going to do now, Seamus?" Blowhole asked.

"We are going to teleport to the Central Park Zoo and take it over before the two leaders of our enemies return to the zoo." Seamus answered.

"Our enemies and their friends would never expect this to happen in their wildest dreams." Dr. Blowhole and Devlin smirked.

"Exactly, and then the Lead Guardian and her little boyfriend will be flying right into our trap. Now, let's get a move on with our brand new plan, but the first stop is to get some reinforcements." Seamus replied as his staff started to glow and in a second, the three of them were in a Destroyer Headquarters just outside of Ashton, Pennsylvania in Seamus and Devlin's dimension.

"Welcome back High Commander Seamus and Commander Devlin." Destroyer Knife spoke suddenly as he looked up at the three of them from his position behind the Teleportation pad's control panel.

"Afternoon Knife, did we miss anything important in our absence?" Seamus asked sternly.

"No, High Commander Seamus, but did you three manage to eliminate the Lead Guardian and her penguin boyfriend?" Knife questioned them in a hesitant voice.

"Not yet, but could make announcement over the intercom for us." Seamus stated calmly.

"Sure, what do you want me to say?'' Knife replied watching Seamus grab a piece of paper and write something down on it.

"Say this order that I have written down on this piece of paper." Seamus said as he handed Knife the piece of paper.

"Attention to all Level Five Destroyers, Please bring all your weapons and come to the Teleportation Room." Knife announced over the intercom.

The four of them waited patiently as all of the Level Five Destroyers piled into the Teleportation Room and waited for Seamus or Devlin to tell them why they were asked to come here with their weapons. Seamus told the group that the plan to eliminate the Lead Guardian and Dr. Blowhole's foe had failed because the two of them managed to escape Blowhole's Lair at Lake Mead in his dimension. But he did leave out the fact that Dr. Blowhole and his own son had helped their enemies escape because they thought he had gone too far when he tortured Sam. Seamus revealed the new plan to the group for a couple minutes, and then the group started to teleport to the Central Park Zoo in Blowhole's dimension. It was almost five-thirty in the evening when all the Destroyers appeared just outside the zoo's entrance gates that were being closed by Alice the Zookeeper. Alice let out a surprised gasp when she saw twenty to twenty-five muscular guys with long staffs and for some odd reason, a dolphin a motor scooter suddenly appear out of nowhere. A couple of the men grabbed her, tied her up, took the zoo gate keys' from her, and then proceeded to dragging her toward the zoo hospital. But on the way, several animals in the nearby habitats began to fight these masked men as if, they were trying to help Alice out of her situation. But after a few minutes of useless fighting, the animals were restrained just like Alice was as she stared at the animals that had tried to help her. She noticed that all of the small animals had been trying to rescue her, but what surprised her was that the penguins had gotten the very close to rescuing her successfully. Alice thought the penguins didn't like her and wouldn't try to save her life in a million years, but at that moment, she also noticed that only three penguins were captured, but where were the other two penguins. She saw that the three penguins had taken a good beating before they got captured and so did the new otter, chimp, and lemur. Everything had been quiet until the guy dragging Alice suddenly stopped, faced the crowd, and asked for the new lemur to talk to it, 'If that is possible.' Alice thought to herself. But it was possible to talk to the lemur because this guy slammed a special headset on its head and Alice heard the lemur start to talk.

"Hey Seamus. I'm surprised to see you here, but I guess torturing my friends is getting kind of dull for you and now, you resort to taking over a zoo." the lemur growled, which surprised Alice.

"Oh Jonah, your wit is just plain irritating to me just like Sam and Skipper's." Seamus sighed as he held Jonah by the back of his neck, keeping Jonah at perfect eyelevel.

"Ah, who is Sam and Skipper?" Alice spoke suddenly as everyone turned their gaze on her.

"Sam and Skipper are the two penguins that this zoo has been missing for a week now." Seamus replied.

"But how did you know this zoo was missing two penguins?" Alice exclaimed.

"Because the three of us captured and tortured those two penguins or should I say one of the missing penguins and our mortal enemy." Seamus grinned as he pointed at Dr. Blowhole and Devlin.

"When you say mortal enemy, do you mean a human or an animal?" Alice asked Seamus.

"Our mortal enemy is a super-powered human named Samantha Logan, which happened to be the fifth penguin in this zoo. And Jonah, is one of her best friends and a super-powered human also, along with the zoo's new otter and chimp." Seamus stated as he smirked at Jonah.

"Try the other way around, you're our mortal enemy because you've been trying to kill us for four years! Plus, we didn't even do anything to you or your clan, Seamus." Jonah shouted angrily at Seamus.

"Jonah have you forgotten that Sam killed my son Devlin." Seamus taunted.

"No I didn't. I also haven't forgotten how much torture Sam must have gone through when she was forced to bring Devlin back to life!" Jonah yelled at Seamus.

"That's it, I've had enough of your remarks! Now, I will give you something to really yell about." Seamus burst out, watching as Jonah's determined expression turned into a frightened one.

"What you going to do to him, Seamus?" Kowalski questioned him sternly.

"You're the smart penguin, Kowalski, so I think you might enjoy what I'm going to do to your friend." Seamus smirked at Kowalski.

"I bet you five bucks that I won't." Kowalski muttered as Seamus turned his back to the group and released Jonah, watching him fall to the ground.

"I guess we'll just see about that, Kowalski." Seamus said as he aimed his staff at Jonah and pressed a button.

Jonah screamed in agony as hot bolts of electricity surged through him, his blood was boiling and his thoughts were filled with the pain. He wished for the pain to stop and he had the weird feeling that he was shouting at Seamus to stop, but Seamus kept refusing until something happened. Suddenly, Jonah heard Seamus yell exactly what he wanted Jonah to do, which was to revert into his human form for everyone to see. It was then that Jonah knew how Sam must feel every time she was tortured by Seamus or Devlin. He changed into his human form quickly in desperate hopes that the pain would stop and it did, but he felt so weak and was ready to faint. Seamus laughed as he lifted Jonah up by the collar of his shirt, who looked like he was about to faint as Seamus stared at young man that had caused him so much trouble in the past. Seamus turned towards the zoo hospital and led the Destroyers through the building's doors.

"What are we going to do, Kowalski?" Marlene asked as she tried to fight back the tears as she looked at her boyfriend, who was unconscious now because of Seamus.

"Be their prisoners until Sam and Skipper arrive at the zoo." Kowalski muttered sadly.

**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM HIGH COMMANDER SEAMUS, HEAD COMMANDER OF THE DESTROYERS, WE HAVE TAKEN OVER PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW! SHE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY YOURS TRULY AND WON'T BE HAVING ANYMORE OF HER PATHETIC ANNOUNCEMENT SHOWS TO THE READERS AND WRITERS OF FANFICTION!<strong>

**THIS IS HIGH COMMANDER SEAMUS, OVER AND OUT.**


	14. A No Worries Birthday

Jonah was woken up the next day abruptly by loud shouting and several hard slaps to his face by Seamus, while Devlin and some of the Destroyers' members were waking the others just like Seamus had done. Seamus looked down at Jonah with an evil smirk on his face and noticed that Jonah was giving him a pretty stern expression, it reminded Seamus of the stern expression that Sam always gave him or Devlin. He knew that Jonah was Sam's right hand man and was the temporary Lead Guardian at the present moment, while Sam was having fun in St. Louis with her boyfriend. But as Seamus turned his attention on the three penguins that were tied up with thick ropes next to Jonah, he had to ponder for a moment on which of the penguins was the temporary leader while Skipper had been captured. He looked at Rico and thought that the penguin would be the one to just shoot blindly without thinking. Seamus knew immediately that Private was too cute and naive to be a good temporary leader. Then his eyes turned to Kowalski, the smart penguin, and seemed to know that Kowalski was Skipper's right hand man.

"Will you stop staring at me! What, do I have a bloodstain on my feathers or something?" Kowalski burst out.

"No, there are not any stains of any kind on your feathers, Kowalski." Seamus replied.

"Then, why the heck are you staring at me?'' Kowalski shouted.

''I was pondering on which one of you penguins is the temporary leader since Skipper has been gone. Then I figured you had to be the leader right now, Kowalski." Seamus answered.

"Great, that means you do have a brain behind the muscles and the ice cold villainy." Kowalski exclaimed as Seamus glared at him with a face filled with rage.

"And the next time you see me, I would be cautious on the words you say before you say them." Seamus warned.

"Oh come on, you and your gang have already taken over my home! Honestly, what more can you guys do, other then torture me for hours." Kowalski growled.

"Why don't I let you ponder on that for awhile, Kowalski." Seamus muttered as he left with the rest of the Destroyers.

"Uh, Seamus is so irritating! How can you guys stand him or should I say how can you guys stand the Destroyers?'' Kowalski stated.

"That's why they're our villains because we get so frustrated when they are around and the worst part is that they know how to irritate us easily." Erika and Layla muttered.

"Yeah, all the Destroyers have to do to ruin our day is to show up somewhere." Jonah said.

"Hey, it's Sam's Birthday!" Rico announced in an excited grunt.

"How did you know it was Sam's birthday, Rico?" Layla asked him.

"Animal Birthday chart." Rico pointed out a chart with the animals' names and birth dates on it.

"Cool, so the vets in the zoo know when our birthdays are." Erika replied in an excited tone of voice.

"Of course, we know all the birth dates of the zoo's animals because that information is pretty important." a male doctor answered from across the room.

"Man, those communication headphones are awesome. I'm still surprised when I hear all our smaller animals talking." Alice stated.

"Does anyone have any idea what time it is?'' Jonah questioned.

"My watch says eight PM, which means we have been unconscious for 24 hours. Why do you ask, Jonah?" Alice muttered.

"Just wondering because we have no way to tell if it is light or dark outside." Jonah sighed.

"I hope Sam had a great birthday with Skipper." Layla spoke suddenly.

"Me too." Erika agreed.

"I bet Sam had a great birthday." Jonah smiled at Layla and Erika.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: sex scene between Skipper and Sam.<strong>

Sam's mind raced as she thought about spending her twentieth birthday in St. Louis with Skipper. They had seen and gone up into the Gateway Arch, watching people that looked like ants walk toward their destinations and could see the city of St. Louis spread out for miles. For lunch, the two of them had munched on some fast food, but they had gone to this popular restaurant named The Three Monkeys. Skipper and her had shared a delicious pizza with bacon, pepperoni, and mozzarella cheese on top. Now, they were walking back towards their hotel room as they talked to each of other and held hands. Skipper stared at Sam as she turned to him and gave him a pleasant smile. He felt like the luckiest guy in St. Louis right now because he was not only with a girl that was very pretty, but one that was very kind and caring too. He loved her and she was in love with him, the two of them reminded him of people that never thought they would fall in love, but they did. Skipper noticed that the two of them were also back to their hotel room when he began to talk to Sam again.

"So Sam, was your birthday fun and relaxing enough for you?" Skipper asked sweetly.

"Yes it was and I had wonderful time spending the day with you, Skipper." Sam answered as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, while he gladly returned the kiss.

"I love you and I'm so glad you had a great birthday, Sam." Skipper said softly as he hugged her.

"I love you too, Skipper." Sam replied in a velvety voice, while she stared into Skipper's eyes that seemed gleam like sapphires in the moonlight.

"What are you thinking about, Sam?" Skipper questioned her in a soft tone of voice.

"I thinking about how much I want to make love to you, Skipper." Sam muttered in a sweet and longing voice.

"I really like that idea, Sam." Skipper grinned.

It only took a few minutes for the two of them to reach their hotel room and get ready for bed. They stared at each other for a couple minutes until Sam shifted closer to Skipper and wrapped her arms around him, feeling totally safe and relaxed in his strong arms. Sam still felt a little nervous about making love for the first time, but she figured everyone was a little nervous when they made love for the first time. But she loved Skipper and trusted him as much as she trusted her family and friends, which made her feel at ease. They kissed each other for a long time, while Sam rolled onto her back with Skipper laying on top of her. Sam felt a wave of heat circulate through her body like an electrical shock as Skipper kissed her neck and worked his way down to her stomach. Skipper looked up at Sam to see if she was doing okay and all he got was a love-dazed smirk from the love of his life, which told him that she was enjoying it as much as he was. He didn't know why for sure, but for some reason, he wanted to do something that would make Sam squeal. He asked Sam to spread her legs apart from each other and told her what he was about to do as a forewarning. What Skipper did next definitely made Sam let out squeals of delight, while her body quivered and the two of them just smiled at each other. Sam stared at Skipper with a dreamy gaze as he crawled back toward her face to kiss her on the lips, while she let out quick gasp before Skipper kissed her again. The pain seemed to only have lasted a few seconds, but Skipper was still concerned that he might have hurt Sam and was relieved when she told him that the pain didn't hurt that bad and didn't last long. Her body felt like it had surges of electricity running through it, but for reason she thought that sensation was amazing as Skipper kissed her forehead, while the rest of his body moved back and forth. After several minutes or so, Sam screamed Skipper's name and saying that he was amazing, which made Skipper smile. He backed away from Sam slowly until finally he rolled to side, while Sam went to the bathroom before they went to sleep.

"Everything okay, Sam?'' Skipper asked her when she came out of the bathroom and met him outside the doorway.

"Yes, I'm just fine and you." Sam answered him.

"I'm great and I really need to go to the bathroom, see you in a minute." Skipper announced before running into the bathroom.

"So, did the condom work?'' Sam's voice muttered from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes it worked, no rips or tears in it at all." Skipper replied as he opened the door and hugged Sam.

"That's good, I not ready to be a mother." Sam confided still holding Skipper close to her.

"I think you would make a great mother someday, Sam." Skipper informed her as they jumped into bed and laid next to each other.

"That's so sweet and I think you would be a great dad someday, Skipper." Sam confessed.

"You really think so, Sam?'' Skipper questioned her.

"Of course, I do because I know how caring and funny you can be, Skipper." Sam pointed out.

"I love you so much, Sam." Skipper whispered in her ear before he kissed her.

"I love you, Skipper." Sam uttered as she fell sleep with Skipper's arms wrapped around her.


	15. Has Evil Won

Erika stared hatefully at the door that led into their confined prison of the veterinary hospital at the zoo as Seamus and Devlin entered the room. She didn't want to see them and she definitely didn't want any reason to talk to them. But they had kept coming in all day to irritate her and her friends just to make themselves feel superior to any of their enemies. Erika wondered why Dr. Blowhole hadn't come in to pester the prisoners for awhile until he strode in on his scooter and reported that Sam and Skipper were about thirty minutes from the zoo. Devlin and Seamus turned to the guardians, who were looking frightened instead of overjoyed that Sam and Skipper were going to be at the zoo in a few minutes.

"Aww, what's wrong guys, don't you want Skipper and Sam to come back to this sorry excuse for a zoo." Seamus smirked.

"Hey, quit criticizing the Central Park Zoo like that, Seamus!" Jonah, Erika, and Layla shouted at him.

"Oh yes, how could I forget that the Central Park Zoo is like a second home to you, Guardians." Seamus laughed, while Dr. Blowhole and Devlin chuckled along with him.

"It's not like a second home to us, but it is a second home to us." Erika said sternly as she glared at the three villains.

"Aww, isn't that just the sweetest thing I wish I never had heard." Dr. Blowhole muttered.

"Come on you two, let's leave the prisoners alone for awhile and return when we have captured their leaders." Seamus announced as the three of them left the room.

* * *

><p>Sam flew past several tall skyscrapers in downtown Manhattan and already seeing the entrance of Central Park in her sights, while Skipper was taking in the view as he stuck his head out of Sam's backpack. The park looked so quiet at about seven o' clock at night, but for reason the zoo didn't look quiet at all. Sam figured that King Julien was just having one of his crazy, all night dance parties until she focused on the zoo a little closer. She let out a muttered ''Aww man, you have got to be kidding me.'' slip from her lips as she saw a horde of armed Destroyers guarding every part of the zoo. Skipper turned his head toward the zoo and muttered "Wow, our villains really need to get a life." to Sam. Sam flew down toward the zoo to land just as five energy beams were blasted into the night sky that were heading directly for them. She focused on the beams for a second and shot herself into a downward dive, dodging all the beams like she planned to. Then, she turned into a straight pattern of flight that made her parallel with the ground that was a few feet from her. Sam had to dodge another round of energy beams by rising into the air and doing ninety degree turn to the right, and then blasted about five Destroyers as she flew sideways for a few minutes. She started to climb through the sky again just as the third round of beams traveled through the sky after them, but this time Sam hadn't avoided all the beams because she was beginning to fall toward the ground. She knew she had missed six of the beams, but unfortunately, the final beam of energy had hit the tip of her right wing. Sam tried to flap the wing, but the pain radiating from it was excruciating as she moved the wing up and down. She felt a warm drops of blood fall onto her shoulder as a current of air was blasted out of her hands to create an easier and more gentle landing.<p>

"Welcome back to the Central Park Zoo, you two!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed as Sam struggled to stand up, while he and all the Destroyers stared at her and Skipper, who was standing on her left shoulder.

"What a wonderful welcome back it is too." Skipper muttered sarcastically.

"Really, you thought it was a great welcome back for you two, Skipper!" Dr. Blowhole stated in a loud squeak.

"No, he was being sarcastic." Sam said sternly.

"Oh." Blowhole added.

"You guys took over the Central Park Zoo to capture us again is just plain wrong." Sam announced.

"I don't see what is so wrong about taking over a zoo that our enemies live in, so we could finally finish them off once and for all." Seamus explained.

"The problem is that you guys took over the zoo just to kill your enemies because you guys hold a grudge against us and refuse to let it go." Skipper and Sam pointed out.

"So we hold grudges against our enemies and want to kill them, who really cares about that." Devlin sighed, while Sam and Skipper glared at him.

"Um, maybe we care about if we are killed or our friends and family would care if we got murdered by a group of insane, dangerous madmen." Sam shouted.

"We could care less about what you care about, Sam." Seamus laughed, while Dr. Blowhole and the Destroyers laughed along with him.

"Well, that's totally obvious." Sam groaned just as Skipper's present thoughts ran through her mind.

"What's with the sudden groan, Guardian?" Seamus spoke suddenly.

"Oh nothing, but I think my boyfriend has something he wants to say to you, Seamus." Sam acknowledged.

"And what does he have to say to me." Seamus uttered as he stuck his face about an inch from Skipper's.

"First, back your face away from mine because your breath smells like garlic and vinegar, which is a really nasty combination." Skipper ordered.

"And this is coming from a guy that eats fish, but I guess I can back away from your face. Can I guess what you are about to tell me, Skipper?" Seamus said.

"Sure, go ahead and guess, Seamus." Skipper answered slyly.

"It's about taking over your pathetic excuse of a home isn't it, Skipper." Seamus replied.

"Of course it is, Seamus." Skipper smirked.

"Uh, what do you have to say to me?" Seamus asked as he looked at Skipper's smirk that he thought was quite unsettling.

"YOU MANIAC! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING OVER! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL, SEAMUS!" Skipper shouted at Seamus. (Thank you PrincessAlyssa for letting me use this bit of dialogue.)

"Tie these two up and throw them in containment along with the others." Seamus commanded in an angry tone of voice.


	16. Let's Get Our Zoo Back

Sam slammed into something soft as Devlin threw her into a dark room, and then Skipper hit her in the side of her head because Seamus had thrown him in her direction. She watched Devlin's every move as he turned on the light, making sure he wasn't going to attack them. Sam noticed as soon as the lights came on that Devlin had thrown her into Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Jonah. She tried to roll off of them, but that was an epic failure as Seamus came over to them. Seamus lifted Sam off of the four boys by the thick ropes binding her and slammed her into an empty space right next to Rico. While Devlin grabbed Skipper, slammed a headset onto his head, and let him fall onto the floor next to Sam. Sam and others glared at Dr. Blowhole and the Destroyers as they left the room to do whatever psychotic villains do when they have successfully captured all of their enemies. Sam turned her attention on her friends, Alice the zookeeper, and the zoo's veterinarian as the door was finally slammed shut and noticed that all of them had gotten beaten up pretty bad by the Destroyers and Dr. Blowhole over the past couple of days. She felt horrible that Skipper and her couldn't have gotten back to the Central Park Zoo faster, and then she turned to Skipper who looked as miserable as she was about leaving their friends in the clutches of a group of cold-hearted villains for a couple of days.

"Guys, don't blame yourselves because Dr. Blowhole and the Destroyers took over the zoo." Kowalski and Layla spoke suddenly to Sam and Skipper.

"We aren't blaming ourselves because the zoo was taken over." Skipper and Sam muttered.

"Really, because your voices sound like you're blaming yourselves." King Julien sighed before he noticed Sam's right wing bleeding pretty badly and cringed.

"Uh, what's the matter with you, your majesty?'' Maurice asked as he noticed Julien staring at Sam's right wing with a look of fear on his face.

"Those bullies hurt Sam and her right wing is bleeding very badly, Maurice!" King Julien exclaimed to his right hand man.

"Wait a second, my wing hasn't healed itself yet... unless your magic doesn't surge through your wings." Sam gasped before Kowalski interupted her with his theory.

"You may have a point there, Kowalski because its been at least 30 minutes since I got blasted out of the sky by that energy beam." Sam replied.

"Um, where was Skipper when you were shot out of the sky?" Private spoke suddenly.

"I was in Sam's backpack, Private." Skipper answered.

"Okay, so what did you guys do yesterday on Sam's birthday?" Private questioned the two of them.

"We spent the day in St. Louis." Skipper and Sam stated.

"Cool! Did you guys see the Gateway Arch?'' their friends added in cheerful voices.

"Yes, we did." Skipper acknowledged.

"Did the two of you do anything else?'' Erika and Jonah asked.

"We went to this popular restaurant called The Three Monkeys for dinner and had a pizza that was delicious." Sam informed, while their friends stared her and Skipper as if they knew that the two of them had done something else.

"Oh my gosh, the two of you did it last night, didn't you!" Jonah, Layla, and Erika exclaimed in excited cheers, while the others looked very eager to know.

"Um well, we kind of..." Sam and Skipper mumbled.

"It's just yes or no, you two." Jonah sighed.

"Alright, the answer is yes. We had sex with each other last night." Skipper and Sam uttered.

"I knew it, so how was it?'' Jonah sighed happily as the others urged Skipper and Sam to tell them.

"It was amazing." Skipper and Sam announced together.

"Cool, but one question I do have is did either of you experience alot of pain when you two had sex?" Marlene, Erika, and Layla asked.

"I didn't experience any pain when Sam and I had sex with each other." Skipper replied.

"I experienced alittle bit of pain, but it wasn't extremely painful." Sam answered.

"Ok, that's good." the others spoke in unison.

"Alright, now we need to get untied and kick those villainous thugs out of our zoo!" Sam said sternly.

"Yeah, let's do it... um, how are we going to untie ourselves?" Everyone cheered before Private asked his question.

"I have an idea, Sam transform into puff of air and get out of the ropes." Skipper whispered.

Sam concentrated hard as she felt her body becoming light and as small as a tiny cloud, she opened her eyes a few seconds later and was no longer in thick ropes that had been binding her. Unfortunately, her hands were still duct taped together as she looked at Jonah, Erika, and Layla because the three of them had broken away from their rope bindings. Jonah and Layla began to untie the others, while Erika removed the duct tape from Sam's hands, and then walked to Kowalski to untie him. Sam untied Skipper quickly and they walked to Alice, the veterinarian, Stacy, and King Julien to untie them. While their friends began to gather around them, Skipper noticed that Julien was staring at him in utter shock.

"Uh, why are you staring at me in total shock, Ringtail?" Skipper questioned King Julien.

"I'm just wondering who punched you hard in your face because the left side is all bruised and bloody, Skipper." Julien uttered.

"Oh um, Seamus did that after I shouted at him for taking over the Central Park Zoo." Skipper muttered.

"Man, this Seamus guy must have a really short temper." Julien said.

"Of course, Seamus has a short temper, your majesty! He electrocuted Jonah a couple of nights ago because he was tired of talking to Jonah." Maurice exclaimed.

"You are right, Maurice." Julien replied.

"Alright guys, Let's kick some villainous butt!" Sam and Skipper announced together.

Sam's plan was working as she planned it would so far because her friends had agreed to teleporting everyone into Burt's Habitat, so they could surprise the Destroyers and Dr. Blowhole. While Erika contacted Burt the elephant by speaking into his mind to warn him that they going to be teleporting into his habitat. The teleporting phase of her plan had worked, Sam even thanked Burt for not making a sound when they suddenly appeared in front of him. Burt told Sam it was no problem, and then looked at the group of villains with a determined smirk. The villains looked like they had no idea that their prisoners had escaped and were glaring at them from Burt's habitat, which made Sam grin as she moved her right wing in front of her and trying with all her willpower not to scream out loud because of the pain. She healed the wing pretty quickly, and then motioned for her friends to follow her out of Burt's habitat. Sam knew that the Destroyers and Dr. Blowhole had seen her jump over the fence because they began to charge with their weapons aimed at her. She just smirked at them and blasted the strongest gust of wind that any of her friends at the zoo had ever seen her do. The wind blew over the first two rows of the villains except Devlin, Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, and Devlin's apprentice named Destra who were stopping right in front of Sam.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT, GUARDIAN!" Seamus hollered at Sam.

"THAT WAS A FOREWARNING FOR ALL OF YOU TO LEAVE THE ZOO NOW BEFORE THE SITUATION GETS UGLY!" Sam shouted at all of them.

"Are you threatening us, Guardian?" Destra smirked.

"Yeah, it's really nice to see you too, Melanie." Sam muttered darkly.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL DESTRA BY HER REAL NAME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Devlin and Seamus raged at Sam.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE OVER THE ZOO, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO TAKE BACK BY BEATING YOU GUYS!" Sam yelled at them.

"Yeah sure you will, you and what army, Samantha Logan." Dr. Blowhole chuckled.

"This army." Sam stated as she motioned to all the zoo animals ready to attack to their foes as they stood behind Sam.

_**Penguinsfan19's Announcement Show!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello Readers and Writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with my little Announcement show for all of you, which I guess you can thank Seamus for. But still as a quick reminder, SEAMUS AND HIS HORDE OF EVIL CRONIES CAPTURED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!<strong>

**Destroyer Knife: HEY! NO WRITING ABOUT HOW WE CAPTURED YOU AND TOOK AWAY YOUR LAPTOP!**

**Penguinsfan19: OH, WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, KNIFE!**

**Destroyer Knife: I'm going to do this. (taking my laptop and hiding it.)**

**Penguinsfan19: Oh come on, don't take my laptop again. That laptop is really important and how can I write the next chapter of my story without it!**

**Destroyer Knife: I'm not giving it back unless you stop with your witty remarks.**

**Penguinsfan19: You mean no witty remarks at all!**

**Destroyer Knife: That is exactly what I mean.**

**Penguinsfan19: Oh alright, Can I have my laptop back now?**

**Destroyer Knife: Here you go, Penguinsfan19.**

**Penguinsfan19: Thanks and all of you who are reading this, Please Review!**


	17. The Battle For the Zoo

Destroyers and zoo animals lunged at each other, while beams of green and red energy were shot at the other. The enemy letting out screams of alarm as they dodged large fireballs that were being thrown in the crowd by Erika. Some of the Destroyers took aim and fired a combined force of electrical energy beams at the Fire Guardian, but she avoided the the first wave with ease. They shot at the troublesome guardian again in an effort to blast her out of the sky, but she evaded every one of their beams of electrical energy. Sam was flying over the battle with Layla at her side who was using her telekinetic powers on some Destroyers, while Sam was whipping up small gusts of wind that always seemed to knock three to five of their enemies to the ground. The two of them chuckled until they heard a high-pitched scream of pain, along with loud yell of panic that sounded like it had came from Kowalski, while the two girls realized that Erika had been and was falling toward the ground. Sam flew fast and caught Erika under her arms right before her whole body made a splat on the brick pavement. Kowalski noticed that Sam and Layla were looking over Erika as he ran over to them as they turned to him, and then back to Erika who was unconscious and bleeding badly. He saw several deep cuts to Erika's chest and face, then he observed the patches of red on her skin, which told him that she had been burned by the beams of energy that blasted her out of the sky.

"Is Erika going to be all right, Sam?" Kowalski stammered as he looked at his girlfriend, then looked at Sam for a desperate answer.

"I can heal her wounds and Layla can heal the burns, but we can't get her out of her unconscious state." Sam answered Kowalski, while Layla began to heal Erika's burns.

"All right, so she will still be unconscious, which means someone will have to watch over her until she comes to." Kowalski replied.

"Yes, which is why I want you and Layla to protect her until she comes to." Sam announced to Kowalski and Layla, while Sam started to heal Erika's wounds.

"Gotcha, Sam." Kowalski and Layla exclaimed as Sam finished healing Erika.

Nothing alarming had caught Sam's eye until she ran past the Lemur Habitat, she saw Private and Alice the Zookeeper getting their butts kicked by four Destroyers, which was totally unfair in Sam's opinion, but then again, we were fighting deranged madmen, she thought. She broke out into a full-fledged sprint as the four Destroyers pinned Private and Alice up against the entrance wall of the zoo, preparing to slice and dice Alice and Private with their cutting knives. Sam gathered up some water from the Otter and Penguin Habitats, directed the large stream of water at the four Destroyers and making the water slam them into a brick wall that was behind them a few moments ago. Private and Alice let out a sigh of relief as they turned to Sam, while Sam noticed that Private had a few scratches on his flippers and a long gash across his stomach.

"Thanks Sam! We would have been dead if you hadn't come to our rescue." Private cheered as he jumped into Sam's arms and she healed him up within a few seconds.

"No Problem." Sam said quickly as she put Private back on the ground, while Alice just stared at her.

"So, you are the fifth penguin." Alice spoke suddenly to Sam.

"Uh, how do you know that?" Sam asked in total shock.

"That head villain guy blurted out that information when his henchmen and him took over the zoo." Alice muttered.

"Oh, so Seamus told you I was the fifth penguin." Sam sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Sam, no one in the zoo would tell anybody about you and your friends secret." Alice stated as she tried to cheer Sam up.

"Thanks Alice." Sam smiled.

"I don't think you and your friends want to leave either because you guys are dating one of our small animals at the zoo." Alice explained.

"No we don't." Sam confessed as she noticed that Alice was looking at something that was scaring her.

"Hey Guardian, I really hate being called by my real name when I'm with my clan and I am going to get some well-deserved payback!" Destra shouted as Alice and Private ran off toward the battle.

"Oh yeah, how exactly are you going to do that?" Sam yelled as she turned to Destra and let out a low gasp as she noticed Destra was holding Skipper upside down with one hand.

"By torturing your little boyfriend right in front of you." Destra smirked as she watched Sam's surprised expression to a stern one.

"Yeah, like I am going to let that happen." Sam said sternly as she knocked Destra off her feet with one gust of wind, while the other lifted Skipper into the air and he floated into Sam's arms.

"Thanks Sam." Skipper thanked her as Sam placed him on her left shoulder, all of them totally oblivious to a rapid moving object headed toward Sam.

"No problem Ski... " Sam replied before she let out a scream of pain and fell to her knees.

"Sam, are you all right!" Skipper whispered in a frantic voice as his girlfriend was crouched position and in alot of pain.

"Someone threw a cutting knife at me and it stabbed me in my stomach." Sam huffed as she took out the cutting knife.

"YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE NOW, LEAD GUARDIAN BECAUSE NO ONE HURTS MY GRANDDAUGHTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Seamus raged at her as he, Devlin, and Destra walked toward her and Skipper.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello Everyone! I hope all of you who are reading my story are enjoying it as much as I am when I writing it. Right now, it looks like the villains are winning because Erika is unconscious and Sam got stabbed at the end of this chapter.<strong>

**Destroyer Knife: Way to go, Destroyers! Yeah!**

**Penguinsfan19: Great victory cheers for your clan, Knife. I give it a six.**

**Destroyer Knife: Hold a second, you are rating my victory cheers!**

**Penguinsfan19: Yes I am and since this is my announcement show, I am going to knock your victory cheers out of the water.**

**Destroyer Knife: Oh yeah, sure you are.**

**Penguinsfan19: Come on Guys, you've beaten the Destroyers once and you can do it again! Plant those Destroyers in the ground like a brunch of daisies! Kick their sorry butts out of the Central Park Zoo!**

**Destroyer Knife: I got no comment for that.**

**Penguinsfan19: Please review!**


	18. Battle For the Zoo part 2

Erika felt slightly groggy as her eyes fluttered open, while Kowalski and Layla were looking down at her in concern. She let out a quiet groan as she sat up, and then Layla helped her to her feet as her dizzy moment vanished. Erika stumbled as she walked a few steps as she focused on a scene that was unfolding from across the way. She saw Sam in a crouched position in alot of pain because she could that Sam was crying, while Skipper looked like he wanted to kill Seamus, Devlin, or Destra as they stood in front of him and Sam. Erika turned to Layla, who had the same determined expression she had, picked up Kowalski and flew towards their friends before the Destroyers took them out for good. Seamus smirked as his mortal enemy finally achieved a standing position, while her boyfriend stared at her stomach that had deep stab wound in it. He knew his foe was in a great deal of pain as she clutched her stomach and huffed in ragged breaths, but he loved to see her in pain.

"You just love to see me and my friends in pain. Man, do you have a sick mind, Seamus." Sam huffed as she spoke to him.

"I love having a sick mind because it makes it so much easier to torture annoying pests like you, Samantha Logan." Seamus replied coldly.

"Yeah and I would love to have a normal life, but with enemies like you, there is always a possibility that won't happen!" Sam shouted at him as her anger started to rise.

"AH HA, hoping for a normal life is like wishing that it would rain in the desert." Seamus laughed, totally unaware that Sam was fully healed and ready to attack him with Skipper at her side.

"Uh, Seamus... WHAT! WHY ARE YOU INTERRUPTING ME, DEVLIN!" Devlin whispered before Seamus rudely shouted at him, but it was too late to tell Seamus anything because Sam and Skipper had launched themselves at Seamus.

Erika, Layla, and Kowalski had just landed near the Penguins' Habitat when they saw Sam and Skipper beating Seamus up pretty good. They were surprised to see that Dr. Blowhole or any of the Destroyers were not doing anything to stop Skipper and Sam from beating Seamus to a pulp. Then suddenly, they saw a flash of red light and watched as their two friends were blasted backwards. Sam and Skipper were groaning in pain as Kowalski, Erika, and Layla took a step toward them to see if they were all right.

"Are you guys all right?'' Kowalski and Erika asked Skipper and Sam as Layla helped them stand up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sam and Skipper muttered.

"Even with that little surprise attack of yours, I still beat you and your little penguin boyfriend. Now, one of you are going to be zapped and it's not going to be pretty." Seamus snickered as a beam of energy rapidly made its way toward Skipper before any of them could react.

"SKIPPER!" Sam shouted as she launched herself between the energy beam and Skipper with a strong shield of blue-silver energy protecting both of them. Smoke and loud booms filled the air as the beam hit the shield that protecting Sam and Skipper.

"NO! WHY DON'T MY EVIL SCHEMES EVER WORK WHEN I TRY TO ATTACK YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Seamus raged at Sam when the smoke dispersed that revealed that Sam and Skipper were fine.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Seamus." Sam stated in a stern tone.

"No, I don't know the answer to why my evil schemes don't work when I try to hurt your boyfriend." Seamus growled.

"It's not that hard to figure out, Seamus." Devlin and Destra spoke suddenly.

"Fine, if you two are so smart, then tell all of us the answer to my question!" Seamus snapped at the two of them.

"The answer is that Sam is in love with Skipper and she would never let some stupid, pig-headed, hate-consumed person like you hurt or kill the love of her life." Destra and Devlin burst out.

"That is the most crazy, unintelligent answer I have ever... NO IT ISN'T, THE ONLY CRAZY AND UNINTELLIGENT THING HERE IS THAT YOU DIDN'T FIGURE THAT OUT ON YOUR OWN!" Seamus announced before Sam hollered at him.

"Ha ha, you fell in love with a penguin, that is hilarious." Seamus cackled.

"Yeah, I fell in love with Skipper and you know what, I don't give flying moo about what you think." Sam shouted at Seamus.

"I still don't see what made you fall in love with that pudgy penguin." Seamus pointed out.

"I am not pudgy!" Skipper exclaimed.

"For starters, Skipper is not pudgy and second, I think he is very handsome. Also, he is the first guy I've dated that wasn't scared to death because I have magical powers." Sam replied in a stern tone.

"Are you absolutely sure that Skipper isn't scared of your powers, Sam?" Seamus asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of Sam's magical powers, I think her powers are really cool." Skipper spoke suddenly.

"Are you serious, Skipper?" Seamus said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I'm serious." Skipper answered sternly.

"Ok, enough of this useless talking!" Seamus shouted as he shot another beam of energy at Skipper with his little blaster.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Destroyer Knife: Yeah! Unfortunately, Sam healed herself.**

**Penguinsfan19: Oh, I'm sorry that Sam didn't die, but get over it!**

**Destroyer Knife: Maybe I don't want to get over it!**

**Penguinsfan19: Fine, whatever, Stupidhead.**

**Destroyer Knife: Stupidhead! Well, two can play at this game. Writer Junkie.**

**Penguinsfan19: Writer Junkie. Really, that is the best you can do.**

**Destroyer Knife: What are you talking about, that was a stroke of genius!**

**Penguinsfan19: Right and please review!**


	19. The Zoo is Ours

Skipper slid to the side as the beam of energy missed him by a few centimeters, while Sam snatched the little blaster from Seamus with a gust of wind. Sam looked at the little blaster in her hands for a couple seconds, and then threw it up into the air and blasted it with a blue-silver energy beam. The blaster exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces that fell lightly to the ground. Seamus stared at all the broken, scattered pieces that used to be his blaster that would turn anyone into the most evil being in the universe in sorrow. Then, he glared at Sam with hate-filled eyes as he raised his energy staff at her, preparing to kill the troublesome Lead Guardian for good. But as Seamus aimed his staff at his target, Skipper and Sam's friends stepped in front of the two of them to protect them.

"Get out of the way, you dumb animals!" Seamus shouted at them.

"NO, WE AREN'T MOVING, SO YOU CAN KILL OUR FRIENDS!" all of the animals yelled together.

"Fine, I guess I will just have to shoot all of you before the Lead Guardian." Seamus growled.

"You're not going to be shooting anyone tonight, Seamus." Skipper said sternly as he appeared in front of Seamus after sliding past his friends that were portecting him and Sam.

"Oh really, I guess you are going to stop me from doing that, Skipper." Seamus laughed as he looked down at Skipper.

"I might have to if you and your clan don't leave now." Skipper stated with a stern growl.

"Well, I guess you will have to fight me because my clan and I are not going anywhere." Seamus replied as he knelt down, so Skipper and him stared at each other directly.

"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU, THIS FIGHT IS POINTLESS AND THE GUARDIANS' FRIENDS WOULD NEVER LET ANY OF US KILL OR HURT THEM!" Dr. Blowhole and Devlin burst out suddenly.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO HAVE THE AUDICITY TO BETRAY ME AGAIN!" Seamus hollered at Dr. Blowhole and Devlin as Sam walked towards Skipper.

"What do you mean by betrayed you again, High Commander Seamus?" Destroyer Marsh and Destra asked together, while rest of the Destroyers and zoo animals looked confused.

"Sam, Skipper, what the heck is Seamus talking about?" Jonah questioned them.

"Dr. Blowhole and Devlin betrayed Seamus to help the two of us escape from Blowhole's Lair at Lake Mead." Sam answered.

"But why did Blowhole and Devlin help you two escape?'' Erika replied.

"WE HELPED THEM ESCAPE BECAUSE SEAMUS TORTURED SAM TO THE POINT THAT IT WAS DOWN RIGHT TERRIFYING TO WATCH!" Devlin and Dr. Blowhole exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T TORTURE SAMANTHA LOGAN THAT BAD." Seamus stated.

"Really, but how am I finding that hard to believe." Layla and Jonah announced sternly.

"THAT'S STRAIGHT UP LIE AND YOU KNOW IT, SEAMUS! WHEN YOU WERE DONE TORTURING SAM, SHE LOOKED LIKE A HUMAN-SIZED RAGGED DOLL THAT WAS BROKEN AND COVERED IN BLOOD!" Skipper burst out in anger.

"Wow, just hearing that sounds terrifying, but watching that happen would be ten times worse." Destra muttered as she stood next to her father and Dr. Blowhole.

"Told you it was down right terrifying to watch." Dr. Blowhole and Devlin said quietly.

"So I tortured her until she was an inch from death, who cares." Seamus sighed.

"Who cares. HER FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND I CARE ABOUT HER! YOU AND DEVLIN TORTURED HER IN FRONT OF ME AND ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH IN HORROR BECAUSE YOU STRAPPED ME TO A LAB TABLE! I THOUGHT THE TORTURE WOULD END WHEN DEVLIN STOPPED, BUT I WAS DEAD WRONG BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS AMUSING TO ELECTROCUTE SAM WITH SOME WEIRD SPARKS OF ELECTRICITY THAT CAME FROM THAT STUPID STAFF OF YOURS... are you done ranting on about how I tortured Sam, Skipper?" Skipper yelled at Seamus before Seamus interrupted him.

"No, I'm not done ranting. Not even by a long shot." Skipper growled.

"What else do you have to say, Skipper?" Seamus uttered a sigh of boredom.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE WANTED REVENGE ON SAM SINCE SHE KILLED DEVLIN BY ACCIDENT, BUT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS TO SEE SAM SO INJURED THAT I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! YOU ALMOST KILLED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND GIRLFRIEND, IF ARGOS DIDN'T HEAL HER, SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Skipper shouted.

"Wait a second, Sam was healed by Argos' powers instead of her own?" Seamus muttered, sounding surprised.

"YES, ARGOS HEALED SAM BECAUSE HER HEALING POWERS WOULDN'T HAVE HEALED HER IN TIME!" Devlin, Skipper, and Dr. Blowhole hollered at Seamus.

"Are you three done with all your shouting?" Seamus asked them.

"Yes, we are done shouting unless you refuse to leave the zoo right now." Skipper, Devlin, and Dr. Blowhole stated sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to make me leave this zoo." Seamus informed them.

Sam was furious, even real close to being outraged because of Seamus and the fact that he was being so stubborn right now. She was sick of fighting him and the rest of the Destroyers as she thought desperately for an idea to get the villains out of the zoo. Then an idea struck her like lightning as she noticed that Seamus was facing her, while Devlin and Dr. Blowhole stood a few inches behind him. Sam thought of a plan to knock Seamus out and told Devlin her plan by speaking to him telepathically. Devlin agreed with her mentally and slammed his hand at the bottom of Seamus' neck, while Seamus fell to the ground in an unconscious state.

"Nice work, Devlin." Sam announced as she looked at Devlin, and then stared down at Seamus.

"Thanks Sam and good-bye." Devlin said as he grabbed Seamus and teleported to their dimension with the rest of the Destroyers.

"I guess the fight is over and we have control over the Central Park Zoo again." Alice the Zookeeper replied as Dr. Blowhole flew away in a plastic bubble contraption that surrounded him and his motor scooter.

"Yes it is and it's great to be home." Sam and Skipper sighed as their friends ran towards them to hug them.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Nineteen's Announcement Show! I hope you guys have liked my story so far, but this story is almost over. I have two more chapters I'm going to write, which I can't wait to start on!<strong>

**Stacy and Becky: YAY! The story isn't over yet!**

**Penguinsfan19: AGHH! Where the heck did you two come from?**

**Sam: They came through this dimensional doorway I just made.**

**Penguinsfan19: Of course, why didn't I think of that.**

**Skipper: Please continue to read and review or I'll send Rico after you.**

**Rico: MWUAHHH!**


	20. The Surprise

Five days had passed since the battle for the Central Park Zoo had raged on and everything in the zoo was back to normal. The animals were all performing for their visitors, while Alice the Zookeeper and the veterinarian were busy doing their jobs. Sam and Skipper had been the center of attention for everyone the last few days after they just reappeared overnight, but now all their animal friends seemed to be acting strange. Over the past three days, Sam had always seen her friends running around and carrying items that people had at parties. At the time, she thought the stuff was for a party that King Julien was going to have until her friends started avoiding her yesterday. Even Skipper seemed to be hiding something from her, but what he wasn't telling her was still a mystery. But right now, Sam didn't care about what Skipper wasn't telling her that much because she walking through Central Park to get some corn dogs and snow cones. They ate their corn dogs and snow cones in silence until Skipper noticed that Sam had a miserable look on her face.

"Sam, are you all right?" Skipper asked, sounding concerned.

"Why have my friends been avoiding me last two days?" Sam stated as she looked at Skipper with a stern expression.

"They have been avoiding you because they are busy throwing you a big surprise." Skipper replied.

"My friends have a big surprise for me, that's so sweet!" Sam exclaimed as a smile started to spread across her face.

"I'm sorry we have been avoiding you, but we wanted your surprise to be a secret." Skipper muttered.

"The surprise still is a secret because you haven't told me what the surprise is." Sam answered.

"You are absolutely right, Sam." Skipper smiled at her.

"You're not going to tell me what the surprise is, are you?" Sam questioned.

"No, I'm not." Skipper said before Sam tackled him.

"Please tell me what the surprise is!" Sam burst out in excitement.

"No, my beak is sealed and there is nothing you can do to make me tell you what the surprise is." Skipper grinned up at Sam.

"Really, there is nothing I can do to you that would make you spill the beans by accident. I guess I will have to wait until my surprise is revealed, unless I can tickle the information out of you." Sam sighed in a sly tone of voice.

"Tickle me if you have to, but I'm not going to tell you what your surprise is." Skipper smirked.

"Curse that adorable smirk of yours, I realize now that you are not going to tell me what my surprise is." Sam groaned as she helped Skipper off the ground.

"You will find out what your surprise is in a few hours, so cheer up Sam." Skipper announced.

"Really, that's great!" Sam squealed happily as she tackled Skipper to the ground again and kissed him on the beak.

Around seven o' clock in evening, Skipper and Sam headed back towards the Central Park Zoo after spending the day in the city. Sam could not wait to find out what her big surprise was going to be. As the two of them came to the entrance of the zoo, Skipper told Sam to close her eyes as he guided her through the zoo and into the Lemur Habitat, and then Skipper told her to open her eyes. Sam noticed immediately that all of her friends were in front of her and shouting Happy Birthday to her, while she stood there in a state of excitement and surprise.

"A surprise birthday party, thanks everyone!" Sam cheered.

"Of course, you didn't think we forgot about your birthday." Jonah and Layla replied.

"Plus, you and Skipper had not returned to the zoo on your birthday, so we wanted to have a party for you to celebrate your 20th birthday." Erika announced as she hugged Sam.

"And of course, the king that is me is the host of your party along with your friends and the silly penguins." King Julien spoke up suddenly.

"Well I guess there is only one thing to do now, lets party!" Sam exclaimed.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everybody on fanfiction! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I have the penguins and guardians with me today to talk about the new chapter!<strong>

**Sam: Hi!**

**Layla and Jonah: Hey!**

**Erika and the Penguins: Hello everyone!**

**Penguinsfan19: Are you guys enjoying the story?**

**Sam and Erika: I love it! You have alot of action- packed scenes and a little bit of romance in the story.**

**Skipper: I really like the action scenes and the scenes where I'm yelling at Seamus.**

**Kowalski: I like having an awesome girlfriend in the story!**

**Private: I enjoy the scenes where any of the guardians are using their powers because you never know what is going to happen.**

**Rico: Story is awesome!**

**Layla: I really enjoy this story and your announcement show rocks, Penguinsfan19!**

**Jonah: The story is great!**

**Penguinsfan19: Thanks for the feedback, guys! Have a great birthday with your friends, Sam! Please review!**


	21. Partying Until Dawn

Sam was having the time of her life as she danced to all the booty- shaking tunes that were blasting out of Julien's radio, while her friends danced to the beat with her. Once the music ended, Sam waddled towards a table with all kinds of snacks and beverages just as King Julien's voice called to her. She got a cup of tropical punch and started to shift her way through the crowd of animals to reach Julien. Burt the elephant saw Sam as she eased her way through the crowd and as she got closer to him, he wrapped his trunk around her and placed her right next to King Julien.

"Okay Julien, the birthday girl is here and why am I up here?" Sam asked King Julien, who was holding a microphone in his right hand.

"It's time for our birthday girl to open her presents! Now, which present do you want to open first?" Julien exclaimed into the microphone as he pointed out the large stack of presents beside him to Sam.

"The present at the top of the pile." Sam said simply into the microphone that Julien held in front of her face.

"All right Layla, retrieving that gift is up to you." Maurice muttered as Layla, Mort, and him were Sam's present retrievers.

"I've got this and retrieving that present will be a piece of cake, Maurice." Layla replied as she used her telekinetic powers to retrieve the present and let it land right into Sam's hands.

"Who gave you this present, Sam?" Julien insisted as Sam read the name tag on the gift.

"Sam is opening my present first!" Julien shouted into the microphone with glee in his voice.

King Julien had given Sam her own crown, which had white and light blue feathers on each side with the same kind of crown piece that Julien had on his crown, but hers was dyed a purplish blue. She thanked King Julien for the crown as she put it on her head and waited for Layla to hand her another gift with telepathic powers. Her next gift was from Mort, which was a yummy milk chocolate candy bar with the rice crispies in it. Layla handed Sam's third present to her as soon as she thanked Mort and Sam unwrapped Jonah's gift, which was an large sketchbook and a set of artist's pencils. Sam's fourth present came to her before she even had the chance to thank Jonah, but he shouted 'Just say thank you to all of us when you are done opening your gifts, Sam.' and she immediately agreed to that suggestion. Her fourth present was from Layla that was a brand new backpack because her other one was quite ragged after the flying across the country and the battle. Sam's fifth gift was a new headset for her ipod from Becky and her sixth present was an 15 dollar itunes gift card from Stacy. Present seven was a coupon for a free tropical smoothie from Maurice, present eight was the latest issue of her favorite comic book from Erika, and gift nine was a lovely perfume from Marlene. Darla and her friends had given Sam a mood bracelet, while Burt and Joey gave Sam a beachball and a small bag of peanuts. She got the next book in her favorite series from Mason and Phil, while Bada and Bing had given her a lollipop that almost as big as she was. Finally, four gifts remained as Sam unwrapped Private's gift that had a case of peanut butter winkies in it and Rico's present was a purple yo-yo. Kowalski had given her a set of acrylic paint and Skipper's present was a gold necklace in the shape of an S with a sapphire at the inward edges of the S. Sam put the necklace on and thanked everyone for the wonderful presents, then went back into the crowd to find Skipper. She found Skipper and the rest of the penguins next to the snack bar, while she ran toward Skipper and hugged him.

"Thanks for the necklace, Skipper. I love it." Sam replied as she stared at him.

"I'm glad that you like it, Sam. But I didn't make it by myself, so I think you should thank the guys also." Skipper whispered to Sam and pointed to Kowalski, Private, and Rico.

"Thanks guys! It is such a beautiful necklace!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged the four of them.

"No problem, Sam." Kowalski stated.

"You're welcome, Sam." Private chirped.

"No biggie." Rico added as King Julien was about to speak again.

"Alright, now we have reached the final event of the night and it is time to play a game of truths or dares!" King Julien announced as Maurice brought a red wagon filled with water balloons and it next to Julien.

"What are the water balloons for?" Marlene asked Julien.

"I am going to throw a water balloon at one of you, and then you will do a truth or a dare. Any animal that does a dare must come up to where I am standing." King Julien explained.

"Okay." the animals muttered as Julien threw the first water balloon and hit Burt's trunk.

"Truth or Dare, Burt." Julien questioned.

"Truth." Burt said.

"Have you ever been in love?" Julien replied.

"No, I have never been in love." Burt sighed as Julien threw another balloon that hit Kowalski.

"Truth." Kowalski stated.

"What is your worst fear or fears?" Julien asked.

"The dentist and seeing Erika in pain." Kowalski answered as Julien threw another balloon that got all of the baboons wet.

"We'll do a dare." Darla smirked as she and her girlfriends walked toward the platform that Julien was standing on.

"I dare you three to dance stupidly for two minutes!" Julien chuckled as the baboons started to dance like total idiots for two minutes, then left the stage and Julien threw a balloon that got Bada, Mason, Phil, and Bing.

"We all choose truth." Mason burst out, while the others shoke their heads in a agreement.

"Tell us a secret about yourselves." Julien muttered.

"I'm Canadian not British and Phil got his vocal cords damaged during a surgical operation." Mason informed.

"I sleep with a teddy bear and I always have a nighttime snack of bananas." Bada and Bing acknowledged.

"Oh come on, there is only one water balloon left." Julien groaned loudly as he picked up the last one and threw it, watching it burst open on top of Sam and Skipper's heads.

"We choose a dare, Julien." Skipper and Sam announced as they waddled toward Julien.

"Your dare is to kiss each other romantically." Julien whispered to them.

"That sounds simple enough." Skipper and Sam replied as they kissed each other.

Everyone in the Lemur Habitat went completely silent as they watched Sam and Skipper kiss each other, watching them kiss each other was like seeing a picture perfect fireworks show on the fourth of July. At once, they all knew that Sam and Skipper were destined to be together and would have a lovely life together. All of them definitely saw a wonderful wedding for Skipper and Sam in the future, but right now, just watching them kiss was a wonderful thing to behold.

**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everyone! Welcome to the final announcement show of 'Love is the Sweetest Revenge' and I'm sorry for the wait, but I had finals to study for this week.<strong>

**Sam: Hi Penguinsfan19, do you really think that Skipper and I are going to get married?**

**Penguinsfan: I think there is a good possibility.**

**Skipper: That sounds awesome.**

**Sam: That would so great.**

**King Julien: I bet you two lovebirds get married!**

**Penguinsfan19: When did you, Maurice, and Mort arrive?**

**Maurice: Just a few seconds ago.**

**Mort: I like weddings! Jonah, Layla, Erika, Marlene, and the rest of the Penguins are here!**

**Jonah: Hey guys! I agree with Julien that you two will get married.**

**Kowalski and Layla: It is totally obvious that you two love each other very much.**

**Marlene: You two are going to get married for sure.**

**Erika: I see a wedding in the future for you two.**

**Rico: Yep, wedding!**

**Private: You two are perfect for each other.**

**Skipper and Sam: Thanks guys.**

**Penguinsfan19: Please review the last chapter! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. See yeah.**

**All my guests: Good-bye everyone!**


End file.
